I Can Fix That
by ItachiUchiha17
Summary: Discontinued. Read the AN:Starting Over for more details.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm doing a new story, but I'm going to keep up with my other ones so don't worry. The idea for this story isn't completely mine. It came as a result of reading countless ItaNaru stories. So for those who believe that I stole a concept from your story, I'm not stealing it. I'm just borrowing it and I give you the majority of the credit for this concept. However, I might not be using the same pairing in this story. I'm not sure yet. I'll just see how it goes. Maybe you should vote. Then I can give the masses what they want, but there will be no NaruSasu or NaruOro (disgusted by the thought of that? Imagine how I felt when I saw it) Anyway, here is my story.

Disclaimer: Itachi and Kiba own me. Remember that.

"Conversation"

'Thought'

It was a cool spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. To put it simply, this day was perfect. This was the day that marked the second year that Naruto and Sakura had been romantically involved, this marked the day, that finally, Naruto would stop beating around the bush and show Sakura his unadulterated love for her in the form of a ring. The blonde, with eyes as blue as the sky, felt that there was nothing that could ruin the high he was on…

And then it happened.

Impossible was a foreign word to Naruto. He was told it was impossible for him to beat Kiba and Neji but he did it. Many thought it impossible for him to beat, let alone change, Gaara. Much to everyone's surprise, he did that too. He was even told by Tsunade that it was impossible for him to master the Rasengan in one week. Sure enough, he proved Tsunade wrong. With all that he had overcome, it was reasonable that the word impossible had been removed from his vocabulary, but for some reason that was the only word that came to mind as he watched his beloved in the arms of his best friend.

_-Flashback: Two Months Ago-_

Naruto walked into a restaurant where his friends, Kiba and Neji, were waiting patiently for him. He had no idea that what they had called him for, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Naruto," Neji said "We want to talk to you about your relationships with Sakura and Sasuke."

"What's wrong with my relationships with them?" Naruto asked, confused.

"We're worried that they're going to hurt you in some way," Kiba spoke avoiding the eyes of his blonde counterpart.

Naruto laughed.

"I'm glad you think it's a laughing matter," Neji breathed somewhat miffed. "Maybe it'll make what we're about to say go down a little smoother."

Naruto took a seat. While he didn't want to hear such talk, he owed it to them. That's when the boys started in on him.

"It's only a matter of time before he goes after her, you know?" Kiba said bluntly.

"Oh, come on, guys. Sakura and I have been going out for almost two years and Sasuke's only been back six months. There is no way that he'd sabotage me like that. He's my best friend for crying out loud! If that doesn't convince you that everything's ok, then think about how Sasuke never showed interest in Sakura." Naruto retorted quickly.

The blonde was proud with his comeback, but the pride was soon snatched away.

"I don't know, Naruto. You might want to watch yourself with them. Sakura's got this look in her eye that just says "I can't be trusted"," Neji breathed. "The same goes triple for Sasuke."

Naruto was sitting there with two of the most important people in his life. He knew that they cared for him as much he cared for them, but this was unbelievable. There was no way his best friend and sometimes rival would try to hurt him like that, not to mention his girlfriend. Once again, Naruto laughed at the accusations.

"Naruto, sometimes you're a bit naïve. Sasuke is a very emotional person. This is what drives him and I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt, jealousy is a driving force in his life." Neji insisted.

"You'd have to be crazy to think that Sasuke isn't even a little jealous of you. You're ANBU and he's still just a genin. You have one of the smartest and most beautiful girls in Konoha, Sasuke's got no one, and if you keep going at the rate you're going, you'll accomplish your dream of becoming Hokage. Sasuke still hasn't managed to even come close to completing his dream of restoring his clan and exacting his revenge on his brother!" Kiba exclaimed.

Neji and Kiba sighed as they looked at their loveable idiot friend. Even with all they had said, he continued to shake his head and smile.

"Naruto," Neji said with a lump in his throat. "If the things we've already said don't convince you, why don't you look at how Sasuke left. He beat you within an inch of your life all because of his jealousy towards you and his brother."

"I've been waiting for you guys to account for Sakura and you still haven't done that," chimed Naruto.

The boy was losing interest in this conversation. As he began to rise, Kiba pulled him back down.

"What do we really need to say about Sakura? She was the leader of his fan club, Naruto. What else is there to say?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. It had not escaped him how Sasuke had ran out of the village, or how he had tried so desperately to bring his friend back and ended up failing, or that his girlfriend had once adored the young Uchiha. All that didn't matter though. Time had marched on from those times. Sakura now adored **him** and it was why they were dating now. Sasuke, for his part, had become somewhat nicer to the blonde and was glad to put those days of hatred and jealousy behind him. The thought of the two of them betraying him was…there was some kind of word for it, but he couldn't think of it.

"While you have made some valid arguments, I can't continue to let you bash on my girlfriend and my best friend. I'll talk to you guys later."

Before Kiba and Neji could stop him, Naruto was out the door. They couldn't help but feel sorry at how trusting their friend was_._

_-End Flashback-_

Tears were now streaming down his face as he continued to watch Sakura and Sasuke make love. Remembering his conversation with Kiba and Neji and at the fact that Sakura had chosen today of all days to sleep around on him overwheled the blonde...

So he did something he wasn't used to...He ran...


	2. Just Desserts Pt 1

Chapter 2: Just Desserts, Pt I

"Conversation"

_Letter_

'Thoughts'

**_(Noise)_**

Sakura had been waiting for her boyfriend for the last two hours, and she was not happy.

'Where in the hell is he? If I would have known that he was going to be this late, I would have gone for another round with Sasuke. Boy oh boy could I have used that! He would have…'

The girl's thought was interrupted by the voice by the Hokage.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Tsunade said coldly.

The girl was in shock as she saw her shishou (1). Tsunade didn't come out of her office unless she had a hell of a good reason, and the way she was talking, it sounded like Tsunade was on the warpath. Sakura, sensing all these things, wanted to run away, but knew that she would be easily caught. She gulped as she walked toward the Sannin.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she said in a whisper.

"I have three things for you," the Hokage hissed. "The first is this letter. Read it and then I'll give you the second and the third things."

Sakura did as she was told. As she opened the letter she saw Naruto's handwriting. She thought nothing of it until she began to read the letter.

_Sakura, _

_Today, on our two year anniversary, I watched my best friend get to know you a little better. I knew, right in that instant, that everything that I had hoped for between us was a lie. I was told several times that something like this was going to happen, but I trusted you and I defended you. I regret that now. I also regret alienating my friends because __I loved you so much__, that I couldn't even fathom the thought of you two-timing me with anyone, let alone with my best friend. Above all things that I regret, I regret ever liking you, ever meeting you, and ever laying eyes on you. It is because of my regret and other circumstances that you never cared to understand, that I am leaving the village indefinitely on an S-ranked mission. I can only hope that teme Uchiha makes you happy and that you don't regret being with him if something were to happen to me on this mission. After all, it would be your fault that I asked for it. _

_Secretly hoping that you end up with some kind of disease because a filthy slut deserves as much for her trashiness,_

_Naruto Uzumaki (2)_

Sakura closed the letter as tears rolled down her cheeks. The words from the blonde's letter cut her in two, but this wasn't the worst of it as Tsunade handed her the second "present". It was a velvet box. She bit her lip hoping that what was inside was just a pair of earrings or even a necklace. She would get no such luck. It was an engagement ring with a diamond as pink as her hair. It was also engraved with

"To my pink-haired diamond" Sakura thought she was going to die as she continued to look at the ring, but was torn away from the jewelry when Tsunade spat her name. She looked up.

"Now that you have gotten the first two objects, it's time to for me to give you the third. Give the letter and ring to Shizune," Tsunade said darkly.

Sakura again obeyed

"Now the final object is this," Tsunade said reaching behind her back.

**_(WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAP)_**

Tsunade slapped Sakura hard across the face. Sakura looked at her shishou with the question of "why" written clearly on her face.

"I warned you, Sakura. I told you not to let yourself get caught up with Sasuke and you that's exactly what you did. You swore to be that you have moved on with your life. On top of that, I told you that if you hurt Naruto, that I would beat you within an inch of your life."

Sakura's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she watched her shishou come closer. Sakura tried to run and sobbed as she did so. She was blocked by Shizune, which allowed Tsunade to grab the pink-haired medic nin by the hair. The girl could only kick and scream as the Sannin dragged her.

"There's no use in fighting it." Tsunade said as she kicked the girl. "You made your bed, and now it's time for you to lie in it."

Sakura continued to scream and sob for mercy until she was hoarse. All she could do was watch as Tsunade continued to beat her. Eventually, the girl passed out with the words "I'm sorry, Naruto" escaping her lips (3).

# Explanations

(1) DragonSaphira told me that that might be the title Sakura would give Tsunade instead of sensei. Thank you for that.

(2) It's my dream that one day the world will see that Naruto and Sakura were never meant to be together and that he looks better with everyone else (except Sasgay) so I was extremely happy about how the letter came out.

(3) It's also another dream of mine that Sakura would get the living day lights kicked out of her but this might be a bit much. You can judge for yourself.


	3. Still Bitter

**A/N: **So it's been a while and I'm sorry. The thing is that I had this chapter all planned out and then I lost everything. So now I'm starting from scratch. Another thing is that this is the last chapter before I decide to bring in the handyman. It's going to be Itachi. Thanks to everyone who put in their two cents. There is Sakura and Sasuke bashing in this chapter so watch out. The last thing is that since I did a lot of cussing in this chapter the rating is moving to M so you will get your lemon if you were looking for it. Finally done with my babbling, here is the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm an Itachi, Deidara, Neji, Kabuto, Sasori, and Shikamaru fangirl. That's about it.

Chapter 3: Still Bitter

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

**_Kyuubi _**

_Letter_

**-Flashback: Three Weeks Ago-**

"Please, Baa-chan I need this."

"But Naruto, you're one of the best we have. I just can't let you go."

"You of all people should know that I'm merging with Kyuubi. This is why I have to go. My anger awakens her and causes her to take control. I can't risk hurting innocent people, Baa-chan. Please just let me go."

Tsunade was torn. She wanted to protect the village because that was her job, but the boy she thought of as her little brother had to leave for her to do so. Thinking on it briefly, the medical nin looked down at her feet.

"Naruto, I…" Tsunade choked on her words. "I love you like a brother, but you're right. Because I really don't have any other choice, I'll give you your mission, but under one condition."

"I'll do anything!"

"I need you to report at least every two weeks. If I don't get a report, I'll assume the worst and send a party after you. I will also temporarily strip you of your rank if you are brought back. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Baa-chan."

Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune, get **the** file."

"Tsunade-sama, surely you don't mean **that** file?"

"Yes, Shizune I do mean **that** file. He's ready for it."

Withholding her judgment, Shizune hurried off to get the file that the Slug Sannin requested.

"Naruto," Tsunade began. "I'm going to be giving you the job of bringing Itachi Uchiha back to this village."

"Dead or alive?" Naruto asked.

"I need him alive because there is a situation that requires his attention."

"What situation could he possibly have to…"

Naruto was interrupted by Shizune.

"Here it is, Tsunade-sama."

"Read this Naruto. It'll explain everything." Tsunade breathed.

Opening the file apprehensively, the blonde began to read.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Itachi Uchiha is innocent of the killing of his clan members. The night of the massacre, the young Uchiha was on a mission retrieving a scroll that, in the wrong hands, could have meant the end of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A fellow clan member, Shisui Uchiha, having knowledge of Itachi's absence and of a jutsu that allows its user to become an almost perfect copy of any person they decide, Shisui killed the clan. His intention was to frame Itachi, because Shisui was jealous of Itachi's superior skill._

_Shisui's plan was almost successful when Itachi was found by his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, standing where their parents lay slain. Having already communicated with me about what to do, Itachi used his special sharingan on his brother so that he may live on and grow stronger so that one day, both he and his brother could extract revenge on Shisui for his horrendous crime. Itachi then left the village where he would later join a band of extremely powerful ninja called the Akatsuki._

_His mission was to learn what the organization was after and to kill all of it's members upon learning of their goal. If you are reading this, the current Hokage has received intelligence that his mission has been completed. You are to find him and bring him back to Konoha unharmed. In lieu of all the information that has been given in this letter, this mission is classified as an S-rank mission._

_I'm confident that the current Hokage has chosen you for this mission because you are ready for it._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage_

Naruto looked up to see Tsunade staring at him. "Do you accept your mission?"

Naruto simply nodded.

"In accepting this mission you are to speak to no one of the information you have read and you are not to tell anyone in detail of what you are doing. Again, I stress that I will be expecting a report from you every two weeks. If you are clear on your mission, you're dismissed."

Naruto nodded again and disappeared.

**-Flashback end-**

In a hotel room, Naruto was pacing.

"**_Kit, why don't you relax?"_**

"I can't relax, Kyuubi. I've been at this for three weeks now. I'm restless. I want to find Itachi now."

"**_Kit," _**Kyuubi said softly.**_ "I know that you're not restless because of this mission. I know that you're…"_**

"Kyuubi, don't go there. I don't want to even think about that."

Kyuubi sighed. This was ridiculous. It was bad enough that she had to put up with the boy crying himself to sleep almost every night. The last thing she needed from him was for him to be an idiot too.

"**_Naruto, you know that I love you like my own, but you have got to stop this bitch crap. So she decided to be a slut; that just lets you know that she didn't deserve you. You need something a little sturdier, if you know what I mean. Someone like that Hinata girl would work for you. How about having some fun with her?"_**

"For the last time, Kyuubi, I don't want any relationship advice. I don't want to hear talk of that…that…board-like, bile-filled, cunt bag, and I sure as hell don't want to think about being with someone else.

"**_But, Kit it'll…"_**

"I said no. The **only** reason I took this god-forsaken mission was so that you wouldn't do something stupid and so that I didn't have to watch those two backstabbing son of a bitches grin and cheese in my fucking face like I hadn't just seen the two of them screwing like fucking rabbits."

Kyuubi started to say something else but was again interrupted.

"What you don't seem to understand is that I fucking loved that two-timing bitch, that I wanted to marry her, and most of all, I can't even believe that of all the people she could have chosen to fuck me over with, she had to choose Major Dumbass himself, Sasuke Mother-fucking Uchiha. The teme that decided that if he couldn't beat his brother, he had to go to that snake-like child molester that was weaker than his brother. How in the fuck do you think Sasuke killed him, huh? All he had to do was be a smidge stronger than that snake teme and boom, there it was (1), but that's not the best part! Do you want to know what the best part of this whole thing is?"

Kyuubi was silent.

"Oh come on, Kyuubi. I know you want to know." Naruto hissed.

Kyuubi remained silent.

"I'll tell you what the best part of this whole thing is. I fucking knew about it the whole damn time. I knew that that five-headed, cocksucking, waste of space was two-timing me with the boy who took my title of the biggest baka ever. Do you want to hear why I didn't do anything about it?" Naruto spat almost yelling.

"_**You can stop now, Naruto. I get it. I'll back off."**_ Kyuubi said, hurt.

"No, I can't stop now! I'm on a roll! Here, I'll just tell you why I didn't do anything about it! I didn't do anything about it because I thought there was no way in hell that she could do that to me, but I was wrong. DO YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE?! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS WRONG ABOUT THAT SLUT, SAKURA HARUNO, AND ABOUT THE MAN I CALLED MY BEST FRIEND, SASUKE UCHIHA. I WAS FUCKING WRONG. MY FRIEND NEJI TOLD ME I WAS NAÏVE, BUT I LOVED THAT PINK-HAIRED TWIT SO MUCH THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN. NOW LOOK AT ME. I'M ALONE WITH KYUUBI. IT'S JUST ME AND THE DEMON THAT'S SEALED IN MY BODY. WE MAKE SUCH A GREAT MOTHERFUCKING FAMILY." Naruto cried.

The boy sank to his knees, sobs racking his body.

"It's just you and me now, Kyuubi," the boy whispered. "The only constant in my life. Always taking care of me as if you were my mom. No one can stop us."

Kyuubi was hurt by how nasty Naruto had acted, but she couldn't help but feel for him now. He had been cut in half by one image that continued to play over and over again in his mind.

_**"Rest now, Kit."**_ She said to him softly.

Kyuubi had to realize that she had known such pain before. It had been eighteen years since then but she remembered it. With the memory, she continued to comfort Naruto until he fell to sleep.

# Explanations(s)

(1) If you caught that and know what it's from I applaud you.


	4. Enter the Handyman

A/N: I had an epiphany while coming back from work what I should do with this chapter. It took me a while to get it all together but it's finally done. The next chapter is probably going to take me a while because I have enrollment soon and I still haven't finished my summer reading. Anyway thanks for reviewing and here's the new chapter!

Chapter 4: Enter the Handyman

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Itachi sat patiently in front of the former Akatsuki lair. It had been 2 months since the Hokage had informed him that someone would be coming to more or less escort him to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Itachi released a tired sigh as he closed his eyes.

Memories began to fill his mind.

**-Ten years ago-**

Here they lay. Itachi closed his eyes. The boy wanted to scream at what had been done to his mother.

"Of all people he could have left alive, why didn't he choose you? You were the only person that seemed to understand and now look at you." Itachi hissed.

The boy's eyes opened and moved to his father's body.

"And you," Itachi almost wanted to laugh. "I was going to kill you. All you seemed to care about was pushing harder and harder for perfection.

Out of nowhere, his father wheezed a plea for help. Again the urge to laugh filled Itachi's body. Instead he turned away indifferently.

"Your obsession with perfection is what killed my mother. I'm not going to help you. You don't deserve as much as this."

"Itachi, please… I"

Closing his eyes again, walked over to his dying father.

"Long live the Uchiha Clan, father." (1)

With a quick movement of his katana, Itachi ended what Shisui had started. Itachi again looked at his fallen parents. He then looked to make his escape from the scene through a window. He was stopped by his younger brother. The younger boy looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Itachi…why?"

**-Four years ago-**

"Itachi…please show mercy…I"

While distancing himself from the Akatsuki members, Itachi had found his cousin, Shisui trying to hide from a hunter nin. The man smirked at how the real killer of his clan was delivered right into his hands. Not wanting the opportunity to slip away, Itachi began to work on his cousin.

Closing his eyes, Itachi breathed.

"Mercy is given to those who show mercy themselves. Did you show mercy to my mother?"

Shisui began to sputter about that being a different situation and how he regretted ever committing the crime. Itachi, tired of hearing the pitiful pleas, grabbed his cousin's throat. His grip nearly choked Shisui.

"Shisui, you have got to be the sorriest excuse for a ninja that I have ever seen. Here you are cowering before me like some sort of bitch," Itachi hissed. "Part of me doesn't even know why I'm wasting my time with you."

Shisui was trying to escape from his cousin's clutches. He knew that when the prodigy began talking like this, someone was about to die.

"Please," he squealed, "I'll . . ."

Itachi tightened his grip on Shisui throat.

"Did you know that you didn't kill my father?" Itachi whispered venomously.

Shisui shook his head as much as possible.

"I finished him off with my katana," Itachi whispered again. "And do you know what I told him just as I was moving to kill him?"

Tears began to roll down Shisui cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Itachi," Shisui managed.

Itachi tightened his grip again causing Shisui to turn a light purple.

"Long live the Uchiha Clan, Shisui," Itachi finally spat.

With lightning speed, Itachi stabbed Shisui in the heart with a kunai. He gave it a twist just because and dropped his lifeless cousin.

**-Two months ago-**

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Kisame screamed in pain. His partner for the past ten years was using his Mangekyo Sharingan on him.

"Itachi . . . why . . ." Kisame managed to hiss.

"You have 71 hours and 58 minutes left," came Itachi's apathetic voice. Those words were punctuated by Kisame's scream once more.

"Just tell me why!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi looked at his partner who continued to torture.

"Undercover mission…I didn't kill my clan… just my father."

Kisame was sure that Itachi had managed to make a sentence, but he couldn't put it all together because of the pain the Sharingan user was inflicting on him was almost too much to bear.

"Are you ready to die?" Itachi asked continuing to prod the shark-like man with his katana.

Kisame was about to hiss his 'no' when Itachi began prodding harder. He realized he wasn't going to be able to stand this any longer.

"KILL ME" The Mist ninja yelled.

A smirk came to Itachi's lips. He deactivated his sharingan and the blue tinted man fell to his knees coughing up blood. Itachi kicked the man over on to his back and straddled him. He then stuck a kunai through the man's chest. Kisame's breathing was becoming shallower by the second and his vision was leaving him.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me before your life ends?" Itachi asked

"I thought that we were…" Kisame coughed.

Friends... Kisame didn't join the Akatsuki to have friends and so that he could care for someone else but ultimately, that's what happened. Itachi had been the only person who he could actually tolerate and now he was being repaid for his loyalty by having a kunai driven into his chest.

"I thought that…" Kisame tried again.

He failed. Before he could finish, Itachi drove the kunai into his chest as far as he could. The Uchiha stood and left the missing Mist nin to rot.

**-End of all Flashbacks-**

"Itachi Uchiha, can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Itachi opened eyes dispelling the memories to find an ANBU standing in front of him. He stood. The ANBU asked him a few questions and then they were off to Konoha.

* * *

# Explanation

(1) That kinda has a Lion King feel to it?


	5. Building a Foundation

**A/N: **I'm becoming impatient with the people who write some of my favorite stories because they haven't updated in so long and then I realized something; I can't be mad at them if I'm not keeping up on my own updates. So because I keep getting reviews saying they're eager for me to update and because I don't want to be a hypocrite, I'm updating. The bad thing is I can't keep doing this because like I said the last time the beginning of school is closing in on me. So thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Did I do a disclaimer last time? Whether I did or not, just know that I am not the genius behind Naruto.

Chapter 5: Building a Foundation

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

**_Kyuubi_**

**_

* * *

_**Still days away from Konoha, Itachi and Naruto sat resting for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Why do we keep stopping?" Itachi asked (1) letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I'm not in that much of a hurry to return to Konoha and from what I can tell, you aren't either." Naruto said dryly.

Not completely satisfied with the answer he'd gotten, Itachi continued to study his 'escort'.

"Is there something that you want?" Naruto asked getting annoyed by the looks he was getting from Itachi.

"Hn," Itachi breathed.

'Typical Uchiha.' Naruto thought rolling his eyes, but went on anyway.

"Listen, I don't have time for the Uchiha 'I could care less about you' grunt. If there is something you want, open your mouth and tell me so that you can stop staring like some damned idiot."

'A bit of a mouth on that one.' Itachi thought observing the blonde.

Naruto took off his ANBU mask and looked at Itachi dead in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, Itachi Uchiha and I'm not in the mood to put up with your arrogance so if you have something to say, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Itachi raised one of his finely shaped eyebrows at the blonde. "Very confrontational aren't we, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, his voice as emotionless as ever.

"I'm waiting." Naruto said, ignoring the question.

The look on Naruto's face wasn't all that threatening to Itachi. In fact, there was only one word that came to Itachi's mind for the pout he was given: kawaii. Ignoring his thoughts, Itachi remained his stoic self. Naruto, for his part, wasn't letting his thoughts get the better of him either. For some strange reason the boy was thinking of what it would be like to brush Itachi's long tresses of ebony.

"Tell me why you don't want to go back to the village." Itachi said wanting the blonde to move out of his face.

"Your brother." Naruto answered trying to keep a simple nonchalant tone.

Itachi's interest was somewhat peaked at the mention of his sibling. 'My foolish little brother…he always seems to make a mess of things.' Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts by Naruto dusting off and putting his ANBU mask back on.

"Ready to move only to stop again in the next thirty minutes?" Itachi asked, trying to ruffle Naruto's feathers again.

"You Uchiha are all so damn condescending and arrogant." Naruto growled with irritation, putting his ANBU mask back on. "It's no wonder why the clan was massacred."

Itachi's body filled with rage, but he resisted the urge to strike the blonde down. He had no real reason to hurt him, because if he was completely honest with himself, he knew the blonde was right.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the pair found themselves stopping again.

"**_How long do you plan to keep this up, Naruto?" _**

"I came out here so that I could forget about…that event and I still haven't managed to." Naruto replied apathetically.

"**_If you're going to continue to go on like this, could you at least try and get the Uchiha to give me some entertainment?_**

"What…" Naruto began and stopped, rubbing his head as he began to think of what Kyuubi could possibly mean. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I told you that we aren't going to have that discussion."

"**_What conversation? I'm not trying to talk you into anything. I'm just saying I'm bored and that you should make the Uchiha do something worthwhile. Is that so wrong?"_**Kyuubi asked her vessel innocently.

Naruto and Kyuubi began to bicker, but unbeknownst to both parties, Itachi was looking Naruto over. The younger boy didn't have that much skin showing, but from what was showing, Itachi saw that it was honey colored. He found himself wanting to run his fingers over every inch of Naruto's body to feel how warm and soft it was.

"That would be nice." Itachi thought, mumbling aloud.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, being pulled out of his argument with Kyuubi.

A normal person would have stammered or blushed at being heard, but Itachi wasn't by any means, a normal person. The sharingan user looked at Naruto, as stoic as ever.

"Hn."

'Here we go again with the grunting.' Naruto thought, rolling his eyes.

"**_I think he's sexy." _**Kyuubi teased with a smirking.

"You would!" Naruto hissed.

"**_Oh come on, Naruto! Ok, so I know that I said I wouldn't try and pair you up with anyone, but think about it seriously. If girls don't work for you, I don't think there's a better man that can give you what you're looking for."_**

"Quite frankly, I don't think that you have heard the phrase 'strictly clitly.' That would be me, so you need to back off with the man on man stuff."

"**_Naruto, did you ever have sex with Sakura?"_**

"You of all people should know that I didn't. That whore wanted to save her sorry ass until marriage. If that wasn't the biggest crock of shit I had ever heard in my life, then I don't know what was."

"**_Since that happens to be the case, you should let this super sexy tall glass of milk (2) take your precious virginity."_**

"I don't think I've ever been a big fan of butt sex, mom."

"**_Just think about for it for a while. I'm pretty sure he'll give you the ride of your life."_**

Naruto rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear anything about boys with boys. He didn't have a problem with those who enjoyed it, he just wasn't interested in it himself. Itachi was having the same sort of problem.

'Why am I thinking of him like that? Making him my little uke…I have got to be losing my mind. (4)'

Pulling Itachi out his thoughts, Naruto stood. "I'm ready to move again, how about you?"

"Hn"

* * *

After another hour of travel, Naruto decided that now would be a good time to stop so that the two of them could get some sleep. The blonde informed his 'escortee' of his decision and began setting up camp. Itachi simply sighed.

'This boy is beginning to drive me crazy. Start and stop, start and stop. I hope he isn't like that in the sack.' Itachi closed his eyes, trying to dispel his thoughts.

"The Uchiha sleeps." Naruto deadpanned.

Itachi opened his eyes again to find the Jinchuuriki watching him.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"And so begins another cycle." Naruto said sitting opposite of the Uchiha.

'If only you knew, Naruto-kun,' Itachi thought. 'If only, if only… (5)'

* * *

# Explanations

(1) That's the beginning of the OOC for Itachi (or rather what I believe just might get me bitched at). I'll make sure that you are given the proper advisory in my summary.

(2) Now you can accept that description or not. I'll take it because truth be told, I think Itachi is super smexy and I would have no problems with drinking him up like a tall glass of milk. (3)

(3) That was TMI. Sorry.

(4) I am really going to have my work cut out for me with the lemon the way this story is going. Oh and I love having Itachi say that.

(5) The beginning and ending of the lullaby from Holes. You know _if only if only the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies. The wolf waits, below hungry and lonely. He cries to the moon if only if only? _Anyway, for some reason it's stuck in my head.


	6. Close Encounters and Secrets

**A/N: **Hello again. I just read over the reviews I've gotten so far, and now I feel the need to update. So here's another chapter for you and I'll TRY to make it longer as requested.

Chapter 6: Close Encounters and Secrets

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

**_Kyuubi

* * *

_**"**_On and on it goes. Where it stops, no one knows!" _**Kyuubi sang.

"Please stop, mom. You've been doing this for an hour."

Naruto was sitting against a tree. He'd been trying to go to sleep for the past two hours. For the first hour he kept an eye on Itachi. Now it was Kyuubi that was keeping him awake. For the second hour, the bijuu babbled incessantly. It was almost to the point where Naruto wanted to rip out every strand of his blonde shoulder length hair. Stopping him was Kyuubi's voice.

"**_Do you want to know why I keep singing?"_**

"Obviously," Naruto said tiredly.

"**_Day in and day out, what do you and Itachi do? It's a damn circle you two are in. When in the hell are we going to see something new? When in the hell are you going to let us go back to the village?"_**

"I'll make a deal with you, ok?"

"**_I'm listening."_**

"I'll make sure that we end up in the village tomorrow. We're less than three days away and I can make that in five hours."

"**_What about your little friend?"_**

"I'm sure that Itachi can keep up. If he can't after all the resting we've been doing, then he must not be all that much of a prodigy after all."

Kyuubi laughed. "**_Oh, Naruto-kun, you're oh so entertaining when you're sleepy. _**

"Just tell me you're satisfied."

"**_Tell me you'll make a move on Itachi-kun and you have a deal."_**

Naruto closed his weary eyes. His body didn't want anything but sleep right now and he was going to give it what it wanted. He managed to once again get in his comfortable zone only to have Itachi speak to him.

"Aren't you worried that I'll kill you or that I'll be gone by morning?"

"The funny thing is," Naruto said was his eyes still closed. "If you planned on carrying out either, if not both, of those plans, Itachi, you would have already done it. There's no need for you to wait."

"Are you not to expect the unexpected as a ninja?" Itachi said coolly.

"Itachi…the Uchiha prodigy….sleep…because you can't tell me that you would wait this long to have your way with me…unless you thought that I couldn't be controlled by you, which might be true. Not because I possess more skill, but because of who, or maybe it's what I am."

Itachi closed his eyes with a passing thought. 'Have my way with you? If that isn't a thought I haven't been perversely toying with lately, then let me be killed by my brother's pathetic chidori.' (1)

With that Itachi, let himself sleep. There wasn't much else he could do.

* * *

Naruto woke up first to make sure that Itachi hadn't made a move to leave. He looked to where Itachi had sat the night before, only to see the Uchiha still sleeping. Naruto chuckled to himself.

"It's funny how you see things like this,"

"**_I don't think so. He is human after all." _**Kyuubi purred.

"No, Kyuubi I don't think so. He's something altogether different." Naruto breathed sarcastically.

Kyuubi ignored Naruto's comments and focused on Itachi. "**_Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Naruto-kun?"_**

"I'm not interested," Naruto said packing up his stuff.

"**_Have you really even looked at him? Skin the color of and as smooth as porcelain, his lips full and soft for giving the sweetest kiss, dark lipid pools of obsidian for eyes, long, jet black hair to match . . ."_**

Giving a very audible sigh of annoyance, he took a look at the former Akatsuki member. To his displeasure, he found Kyuubi's description didn't do the Uchiha justice. There was beauty that no language could yet describe to the man. He tried to look away quickly only to look back again. It was in that moment that Naruto had the urge to take Itachi's face in his hands and kiss his lips. As if to satisfy his urge, the blonde took a few tentative steps toward the sleeping man.

"**_What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" _**Kyuubi asked trying to keep the smugness out of her voice.

"Shhhh," Naruto purred.

The blonde continued to creep toward Itachi making Kyuubi think that Naruto was finally going to make a move. Just when Naruto was inches away from the Uchiha, he took out a kunai and acted as if he was going to strike Itachi. Itachi, who had been feigning sleep for the past thirty minutes, caught Naruto's wrist.

"We're leaving," Naruto whispered, blocking the kunai Itachi had instinctively pulled out with his other hand.

The blonde then pulled himself from the Uchiha, acting as if nothing had happened.

"**_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!" _**Kyuubi screamed at her kit.

"You really didn't expect me to go and kiss him did you?"

"**_You dirty bastard," _**Kyuubi hissed.

Kyuubi was pissed (2). She had been waiting for God knows how long for something to happen between the two boys and just when she thought she was about to get her wish, Naruto had to go and ruin it. Itachi for his part, just stood to dust himself off and sighed. A part of him was hoping that the boy was walking toward him to actually kiss him, but he knew that things like that only happened in fairy tales.

'I wish my life was a fairy tale' He thought as he again followed the blonde back to Konoha. (3)

* * *

After five hours of complete silence between the two and not one stop, Naruto and Itachi walked into Konoha. Both looked around with a bit of apprehension gripping them, but neither showed it. Keeping up the silence, the two transported themselves into the Hokage's office. Before Naruto could knock, the Slug Sannin called them in.

"So you're back." Tsunade said, her honey brown eyes not moving from her work.

"Hai, Baa-chan."

"First, you were missed sorely by many and so I'm glad you're back." She stated as she made her way to her feet.

"I missed you as well." Naruto said with a smile.

"Secondly," Godaime continued. "Itachi you have been brought back to…"

Naruto was walking out of the office believing that this information had nothing to do with him when Tsunade called him back. He stopped in his tracks.

"You've been brought back to restart your clan with your brother and arrange his marriage." Tsunade said as if she had not been interrupted.

Naruto moved to tell the legendary medical nin that he didn't see where this involved him, when she spoke as if reading his mind.

"Before he is to reside in the Uchiha compound and begin restoring what was lost, he will be living with you. It won't be for more than a couple of months so that we can make the village aware of what's going on and to keep Sasuke under control.

Naruto acted as if he was going to speak again only to have Tsunade cut him off again.

"I have taken the liberty of moving you into a bigger apartment so that you both can live comfortably."

'She can't be serious. I barely managed to handle him on the way back to the village,' Naruto thought, biting his lip.

"I was told that my rank would be reinstated." Itachi spoke as if he had not heard any of the information Tsunade had divulged.

"It has been which brings me to my next point. The two of you will be on the same team. (4)

"Why?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself.

"The two of you have skills that complement each very well which will only increase the success of your team."

Naruto simply nodded while Itachi made no movement.

"That's all I have to tell you, so here is the address to the new apartment." Tsunade handed a piece of paper to Naruto and returned to her paperwork. Naruto and Itachi then left the room without a word. A short time after they left, Shizune walked in.

"Did you tell them that they are to be married, Tsunade-sama?" she asked putting more work on the Sannin's desk.

Tsunade shook her head wishing that she could get some sake.

"Why in the world not?" Shizune asked shocked.

"I'll tell them…it's just not going to be for a while."

"Tsunade-sama, are you aware that you have to tell them as soon as possible because of the limits of the contract?"

Godaime rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Let's see how they work with each other in the next two months then I'll tell them for sure. Until then, could you at least give me some sake? All this work is giving me a headache."

Shizune sighed as she left the room.

* * *

# Explanations

(1) Say it with me now. The Rasengan will forever be better than Chidori.

(2) Any fangirl would be.

(3) I fought the urge to say or in a fanfiction.

(4) ANBU do go in teams, right? That was what I was told.


	7. The Announcement

**A/N: **Hiya! Why did this chapter take so long? It's because summer's over for me and so I don't have all the time in the world anymore and it really, really sucks. I can't do anything about it though. One more thing before I get started though. Shinigami, Naruto was going to propose to Sakura but she was a slut so that got cancelled. Now Itachi and Naruto are going to get married because Naruto can't escape this story without being married, because I think ItaNaru is so hot, and I don't know of a better choice than Itachi to be Naruto's lawful wedded husband (unless Hinata turned into a man and then I'd have some serious problems deciding who's better). Now here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: The Announcement

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

_**Kyuubi**_

_**

* * *

**_It had been a week since Itachi and Naruto had returned to the village and Tsunade felt it was now or never to tell the village what was going on. Part of her didn't really want to do it because as soon as she did, they would treat Itachi like they had treated Naruto. She sighed in annoyance at the simplicity of the people of Konoha. Suddenly, Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sama the village is being informed as we speak of your announcement. Is there anything else that I can do?"

Godaime shook her head. A part of her wanted to tell her apprentice that she wanted some sake, but she soon decided against it.

"There isn't enough sake in the world to make me want to do this or enough to make it end fast enough," Tsunade mumbled bitterly.

"Did you say something, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade didn't answer. She stood up from her desk, wishing the she wasn't about to make the announcement, but there was nothing that was going to happen to stop it. Releasing a final sigh, she went to wait for the village to arrive in front of the Hokage monument.

* * *

Sasuke was walking disinterestedly to where some big announcement was about to be made. He couldn't imagine what could be so important that everyone had to know about it.

"Sasuke-kun." a voice called to him.

He turned around to see Sakura. As he looked at the pink-haired girl, he noticed that she was now walking with crutches. He waited patiently for the girl to make her way toward him. As he did, a memory came over him.

-**Flashback-**

"What in the hell happened to you?"(1)

Sasuke had been told by Sakura's mother that she was in the hospital. Without a second thought, he ran to find her. When he finally got there, Sakura was looking out the window.

"Answer me, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

The girl looked at him sighing.

"Have you noticed that Naruto's gone?

Sasuke nodded.

"He left because he caught us having sex the other day. He also went to Tsunade-sama and asked her to give him an S-ranked mission because he couldn't bear the thought of seeing you and me since we stabbed him in the back. He left a letter and the ring he was going to use to propose to me with Tsunade-sama, and after Tsunade-sama had passed those things on to me, she beat me up for hurting Naruto." Sakura looked exhausted as she finished.

"Sakura, she had no right to do this to you," Sasuke began. "So you wanted something more than that baka. That's your right, isn't it?"

"Sasuke-kun, the sad thing is that she told me not to get caught up in you. She told me that I was grown and that I had no time to rekindle old crushes. I didn't listen to her and this is my punishment."

"So you regret letting me kiss you, letting me touch you, and letting me make love to you?"

"No, I don't think I ever will, but I do regret not breaking it off with Naruto first. I didn't think that he would ever catch us, so I just kept pretending to be all his."

"She's going pay for this!" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke-kun…do you really love me?"

Sasuke was thrown off by the question. Could he really and truly say that he loved the girl that he had stolen from his best friend or did he just want to knock the blonde down a peg? Ultimately, he looked the girl in her emerald eyes when he answered.

"Truthfully, at first I just wanted to take something away from Naruto. I was jealous of him. Then things started to change. I started to actually need, want, and love you. So I guess the answer to your question is yes."

The girl smiled wanly and looked back out the window.

"If you really love me, Sasuke-kun," she began. "Then don't do anything to get yourself hurt. You don't need to try to get payback for this. Just be grateful that she didn't actually kill me or that she hasn't thought up some perverse punishment for you."

The Uchiha nodded. The room was now filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming."

A tiny smile came to the boy's lips. He told her she was welcome. They talked a bit after that. She eventually told him that she was tired, so he stood, after kissing her forehead, and left her to sleep._  
_

**-End Flashback-**

The memory faded as quickly as it came and Sakura was now standing right beside him with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine," he said before she could get a word in. "Let's just go, ok?"

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Itachi stood beside Tsunade as she made her announcement. As he heard the crowd's replies to the Hokage's announcement he couldn't help but think of how foolish they were.

'You can accept a person that willing betrayed you but you can't accept someone that was just following orders from one of the Hokage? How sad your lives must be.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a kunai that was an inch shy from hitting his face. A knowing smirk came to his face.

'Ah, little brother…it's nice to see you too.'

* * *

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!!"

Sakura had advised Sasuke to act reasonably as soon as they saw Itachi, but Sasuke couldn't keep down his anger. He had lived alone for so long thinking it was all Itachi's fault only to be told that it was really all Shisui's fault.

'No!' was his only thought.

Before anyone could notice or stop him, the Uchiha pulled out a kunai and threw the weapon at his older brother as if his life depended on it. Now a group of ANBU was restraining him.

"SO YOU AND THAT BASTARD ARE IN IT TOGETHER, ARE YOU? WELL I'LL JUST HAVE TO GET ALL OF YOU, WON'T I? BECAUSE ANYONE WHO HOLDS CONFIDENCE IN THAT…THAT…WEASEL SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!! (2)

The more the ANBU tried to restrain him the more curses he yelled at them and his brother. Suddenly, one of the ANBU punched him in the stomach. All the wind was knocked out of the former apprentice of Orochimaru. With him finally subdued, the ANBU dragged the boy off and the announcement went on.

* * *

After everyone dispersed and Itachi left, Tsunade stormed into her office.

"That little twit," she spat. "I have half a mind to have that bastard tortured!"

"Tsunade-sama, let's go get you some sake and forget all about the announcement." Shizune said happily.

"I don't feel like fucking sake right now!" Tsunade said gritting her teeth.

"Come on now. It can't be that bad. There have been worse things to ha-"

"Shizune!" Tsunade screamed.

No language has come up with a word describing how pissed the Godaime was. With that thought in mind, Shizune closed her mouth with unbelievable quickness. Tsunade sighed in an attempt to calm herself down.

"There is only one thing I want you to do for me right now."

Shizune looked at the Sannin intently.

"I want you to make sure that Sasuke stays away from Itachi. If they get into any confrontation at all, I'll blame you." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she gave the younger woman her order.

Not wanting to be punished, let alone, end up like Sakura, Shizune scurried out of the room. Godaime just watched her leave and mumbled curses about what an ass Sasuke was.

* * *

Itachi had just walked in. Looking out the window, Naruto spoke.

"I imagine that the announcement didn't go as well as you would have hoped."

"It went as expected." Itachi replied with disinterest.

"So they accept you now and your brother didn't try to kill you?"

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to watch the villagers. He chuckled to himself at how simple it seemed to make this place start buzzing.

"What's so amusing?" Itachi asked.

"Hn." Naruto grunted smiling.

Itachi was about to speak about the obvious jab but was distracted.

'Peach…his ass is like a peach. Its round, ripe, squeezable, and it just might be juicy too. I wonder how soft it is.'

Itachi could feel himself swelling rapidly within his pants, and instantly, attempted to rid himself of the reaction. However, his efforts were in vain. In a manner unusual to the elder Uchiha, Itachi made a quick escape to the bathroom.

In his observation of the villagers below, Naruto failed to notice the older boy's flight, but Kyuubi did not, causing her to chuckle smugly within her vessel.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"_**You didn't see it? The Uchiha has got a crush on you!! Now you should definitely go for him!!" **_Kyuubi squealed like a fangirl.

Naruto shook his head trying to ignore the fox.

"_**Do you know what he's in the bathroom doing as we speak?" **_

"The better question is do I _want_ to know."

"_**I've always told you that your ass was a little too hot for people and the proof lies in what he's doing in there."**_

"What do you want me to do, go and sneak a peek?"

"_**You could. There's little a peephole in your room…" **_the fox trailed off stifling a chuckle.

Naruto mulled it over. He knew all about the peep hole in his room, but he never thought to use it. He felt it was wrong to spy, let alone on Itachi. He deserved his privacy. On the other hand, spying on Itachi was the only way he was going to see if Kyuubi was lying or not. He bit his lip, conflicted.

"_**You better hurry, I don't imagine that he'll wait all night for you." **_Kyuubi said, putting the pressure on the blonde.

Mustering all the courage he had, he moved to his room, crept to the hole, discarded the cloth cover he placed over it and with extreme caution, Naruto peered through the hole.

"Oh my god…" Naruto said with his hand covering his mouth.

Kyuubi laughed. (4)

* * *

# Explanations

(1) It was never my intention to make such lovey-dovey kissy-kissy-goo-goo (3) between Sakura and Sasuke. It was however my intention to make yet another jab at how useless Sasuke is compared to Naruto.

(2) That was lame, but I didn't feel like changing it.

(3) Kissy-kissy-goo-goo is a Fairly Oddparents reference.

(4) Lame ending but I'm not letting this go longer than seven pages damn it!


	8. Some Good and Some Bad

Chapter 8: Some Good and Some Bad

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

_**Kyuubi**_

0-0-0-0-0

Itachi was sitting in the bathroom making his hard on go away the best way he knew how: masturbation. He had taken off his clothes, closed his eyes, and imagined the blonde completely naked. The thought consumed him. Before he could stop himself, Itachi let out a moan of the Jinchuuriki's name. It was in that moment that the Uchiha heard a noise that sounded like someone gasping. He turned in the direction of the peep hole. Shocked at seeing that dark gaze turned in his direction, Naruto (mildly turned on, though not willing to admit it….yet), covered the peep hole and looked for something to do.

_**"You're gonna get it now!" **_Kyuubi laughed.

Before Naruto could voice a reply, he heard the bathroom door open.

"Naruto…" Itachi called with the tiniest hint of fear in his voice, wrapping himself with a towel (1).

Naruto rummaged through a bunch of stuff to find anything that would strengthen his alibi. He found a camera and running into the living room, Naruto took his station back at the window. The sharingan user sent a death glare at the blonde and spoke icily.

"Were you spying on me?"

Naruto pretended as if he didn't hear the question and continued taking pictures of the villagers. Not enjoying being ignored, Itachi spoke louder so that Naruto could hear the phony anger.

"Were you spying on me, Naruto?"

Having mastered the look of complete innocence, Naruto turned to face the elder Uchiha. He shook his head. "I did go into the room to get my camera," The blonde held up the device as his evidence.

Not satisfied, Itachi narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the boy. Naruto had really thought that Itachi would just get off his case after he had provided a great alibi. Seeing as that wasn't the case, his heart was beginning to race.

_**'You know, I'd be scared too if I wasn't Kyuubi and this Mr. Uchiha wasn't half naked.'**_ Kyuubi thought drooling.

As if reading her mind, Naruto looked at the man before him. His chest was smooth, firm, and strong with washboard abs. It was hard to ignore the beautiful definition he had. Naruto tried to look away but was captivated by Itachi. Images of the Uchiha taking control of him began to seep into his mind. He shook them away with questions.

'Why in the world would Tsunade make me stay with this man? This man that I can't deny is sexy as hell. Does she want to find out that I'm as much or a bigger perv than Ero-sennin? Dear god, help me.' Naruto closed his eyes.

"Look at me." Itachi hissed.

Naruto opened his eyes to find Itachi an inch away from him. He looked up into the Uchiha's obsidian orbs. Itachi simply looked back emotionless.

'I want you,' was Itachi's only thought.

Naruto, on the other hand, was not willing to confront the desire he had. With the goofy smile plastered on his face, he aimed to move away from the former Akatsuki member. He was unexpectedly blocked. Itachi pinned him against the wall with an evil glint in his eyes.

"The way you're acting right now tells me that you were spying on me, but I'm glad you were."

Naruto looked at Itachi in confusion. Itachi just smirked at him. "I'm going to show you what I was imagining for you and me."

"I don't wanna know. I'm sorry I was peeking. I'll never do it again. Please, just don't…" Naruto's pleas were shut down by Itachi's lips meeting his own.

'So soft,' Naruto thought, closing his eyes.

Itachi tightly wrapped his arms around the Jinchuuriki which caused the younger to gasp. This was all Itachi needed. He slipped his tongue between Naruto's lips and began to let his tongue explore the cavern. Itachi then pressed his body against the shorter boy. Naruto gave another gasp which served to cause the lust within Itachi to grow. Just as the Uchiha was going to peel off the blonde's clothes, a knock came at the door.

"You have been summoned by Godaime," the messenger called.

Naruto took advantage of this and he pushed the older man away. He transported himself to the Hokage tower. Annoyed, Itachi hurriedly put his clothes on and dismissed the messenger before transporting himself to the Hokage tower as well. When he arrived, Tsunade called him in immediately.

"I have called you here to discuss some very important business with the two of you." Tsunade began.

Naruto nodded while Itachi just stared.

"There are many clans in this village and many of them sign contracts that promise marriage, peace, etc. Many years ago the Uzumaki clan, the Uchiha clan, and the Hyuuga clan signed a contract of marriage.

The eldest of the Uzumaki clan is to marry the eldest of the Uchiha or the second of the Hyuuga and the second in succession of the Uchiha is to marry either the second of the Uzumaki or the eldest of the Hyuuga (2). Because-"

"Hold on a minute, baa-chan," Naruto began. "These are male and female heirs, right?"

Disregarding the interruption, the Sannin continued.

"Because the second Hyuuga in line is too young, you are the only Uzumaki left, and because the contract does not require the marriage to be heterosexual, Naruto, you will be marrying Itachi." Tsunade took a breath and held up her hand to stop Naruto from speaking. "Also, being that there is only one Uzumaki left, making him the oldest, Sasuke is to marry Hinata Hyuuga. Both marriages are to take place before the youngest in the relationship is to turn nineteen," Tsunade took another breath and put on her best smile before continuing again. (3)

"The contract also details things such as infidelity, child bearing, and how divorces will be handled. I think it's necessary for me to tell you that if the marriage is homosexual, the couple is to adopt at least two children. However, the two of you won't have to do that because you, Naruto, are able to bear children because of Kyuubi."

"WHAT?!" The blonde shouted at the news.

"Pipe down, gaki! Do you remember the last physical that I performed on you?" Tsunade watched as the blonde nodded, curiosity clear in those indigo eyes. "At that time, I noticed an anomaly in your abdomen but since it was determined not to be harmful to you, I didn't note it in your official record. Shizune and I've done some research. We've found that in the past, it was not unusual for a male Jinchuuriki to bear children. The influence of the bijuu alters their vessel when they reach sexual maturity, giving them the ability to give birth if they should choose a partner of the same sex."

Naruto felt his eyes widen a bit at the news. "So Itachi and I..."

"Yes gaki, you'd be able to have little Uchiha/Uzumaki babies with him when you're both ready. I should also note that any infidelity results in castration and the couple will not be granted a divorce unless there is undeniable proof that someone in the marriage is being abused. If there are any questions, please ask now because I will assume that when you leave, you will be ready to take steps toward walking down the aisle." Tsunade took one final breath as and an awkward silence ensued. Looking at his future husband and at Godaime, Naruto broke the silence with laughter.

"Oh, b-baa-chan! Y-you are so funny. Me marry Itachi! W-where in the w-world did you c-come up w-with such a crazy p-prank! Oh you got me. Y-you got me good." Naruto sputtered in hysterics.

"I'm afraid this isn't an attempt to get back at you. You are seriously going to be married to Itachi." Tsunade said a bit sad.

Naruto wiped the tears of laughter from his face, looking for any sign that the Hokage was lying to him. He didn't see what he was looking for and transported himself out of the room. Tsunade looked at Itachi who was smirking.

"What's with the smug face?" Shodaime's granddaughter asked.

"I now have all the more reason to want to pleasure the Kitsune." Itachi said walking out the door.

Not caring to stop the Uchiha, Godaime just shook her head wearily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto sat in a tree, trying to get a grip of the events that had occurred in the last twenty to thirty minutes, but was interrupted by an approaching couple. The blonde was about to leave when he saw that the couple was in fact his backstabbers.

"Sakura, I'm tired of just having sex with you. Why don't we get married?" Sasuke suggested (4).

The younger Uchiha presented the girl with a ring much bigger than the one Naruto had gotten her. The pink-haired let out a primal scream of "yes" and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired boy. Naruto laughed at the irony of the situation. Surprised, the couple looked up at him and grimaced at the sight of the blonde.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke hissed.

"It's funny how you always called me a dobe when in fact, that would be you." Naruto said still chuckling.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like tha-" Sakura began.

"I'll address you in a minute, slut. Anyway, Sasuke did you know that you're already engaged to be married to Hinata Hyuuga? I bet you didn't. Even better, is that if you cheat on her, you'll be castrated. Also, you have to have sex with her so that you can have heirs for her house."

"You're lying…you're just mad that I left you!" Sakura stammered.

The ANBU Captain jumped down from the tree, shaking his head. He began to walk away. The couple called after him with insults. Naruto turned on his heels with an air of smugness.

"If you don't believe me, go ahead and ask baa-chan. I'm pretty sure that she'll tell you all that you need to know and more. Oh and Sasuke, before I forget, I'm about to become you brother-in-law. I'm looking forward to having you hear all the long nights Itachi-kun and I are going to have. See ya later!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blonde, dumbfounded. Before either of them could think of anything to say, Naruto was already too far away to hear any of their incoherent sputtering.

"_**I take it you plan on warming up to Itachi-kun as much as possible?"**_

Naruto just chuckled. "You have no idea what I have in mind for our little friend, but you'll see."

**# Explanations**

(1) The fear is real people. Trust me I know

(2) Kinda have to include the Hyuugas. I like them a lot.

(3) Yeah there's another marriage between Hinata and Sasuke, but hold on. You'll see how that's going to work in the next chapter.

(4) Unnecessary mush, sap, fluff whatever you wanna call it.


	9. Come Together

A/N: I'm sorry for the overdue update but a lot has been going on. It's my senior year that was to be expected. Another thing is that it was kinda hard coming up with a coming up with a good lemon. I've only written lime and it was all hentai. So reviews on what I should improve for the next lemon would be greatly appreciated. As for questions you have, I going to explain what I can without revealing too much of my plans for this fanfic at the end. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I didn't do one last time, but I think it's obvious that I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9: Come Together

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

_**Kyuubi**_

"_**You know, you're not going to get anywhere by chickening out every five minutes."**_

"I can't do it." Naruto sighed. "I'm not over that bitch and I'm not ready to get married to a man, let alone the brother of the man who replaced me with the bitch or have sex with him."

Sometime between leaving Sakura and Sasuke gaping like idiots and the apartment, Naruto chickened out. With each step he took reality slapped him in the face with: "You still love that bitch", "You don't know the first thing about having a successful relationship, Just look at your record", and "What do you know about having sex, let alone, with a man?" Those thoughts, and many like them, chipped away at his resolve until it was nothing, which led him to the roof of the academy.

"_**You know, I think you're exaggerating a little bit. Why don't you just get this thing out of the way?"**_

"Kyuubi, if it were that easy, I would have married him, had sex with him, and I would be pregnant right now."

The fox demon sighed heavily. "_**I guess I can't make you go to Itachi…"**_

"Before you try and possess me, I'll go to Itachi eventually. It's just that I'm not ready…to really commit to him."

"_**Whatever," **_Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto ignored the bijuu's attitude and looked up at the clouds.

"You're acting a lot like Shikamaru, aren't you?"

The blonde sat up to see Hinata. He smiled warmly at her as she sat next to him.

"So what brings you up here, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm having mixed feelings about Itachi and our marriage. How are you taking having to be married to Sasuke?" Naruto asked lying back down.

"Considering that I've know for at least a month, pretty well. It's not really a big deal to me."

"You know he doesn't deserve you, right?"

"Of course I know that, but I'm not going to complain about it," Hinata looked up at the sky.

"So you're pretty optimistic about how your marriage is going to turn out?"

"Hardly! There's just not all the much I can do about it, so I accept it. And besides, I plan on making it work to my benefit." Hinata laughed.

The Jinchuuriki raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Making it work for your benefit?"

"I like to think about it like this: I only want one thing from the Uchiha, and that happens to be his ability to impregnate me. As long as I get at least two heirs for my respective clan, I'll be fine."

"But what about actually making the marriage work?"

"Naruto-kun, I don't love Sasuke and vice versa and even if he grows to love me, I won't love him back. There's also the fact that I could never bring myself to look at him as more than a sperm donor."

"That's kinda harsh, isn't it?"

"When you think about it, no, it's not. I imagine that Sasuke thinks of me in the same way, so that would make us even. If that isn't enough for you, I can't trust Sasuke as far as I can throw him."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I wish trusting Itachi was a problem."

"If that's not a problem, then what is?"

"I have no idea how to be in a relationship with him, let alone anyone else." Naruto sighed bitterly.

"You've only had one relationship and who says you can't make it work?" Hinata pointed out.

"I just don't know, Hinata."

"You actually want him, don't you?"

Naruto blushed. Hinata raised an eyebrow as she stood up. "As far as I'm concerned Naruto, you're scared because you actually feel the way you thought you felt with Sakura and you're scared to get hurt again. Why don't you just forget about Sakura with him? He's a completely different person for one. Two, he's much smarter, and last but not least, I'm pretty sure he's not going to do anything to hurt you."

Naruto looked at the indigo-haired kunoichi full of surprise and doubt.

"Don't act so surprised that someone can see through you. If I can do it, Itachi can too, so I suggest you just accept it. As for my faith in Itachi, it's because I actually heard him say that he can't wait for the marriage to happen."

"Really?" Naruto asked and watched as Hinata smiled, causing the blonde to smile. "I think I'm ready to go again."

"Well then go on. I'm not keeping you." Hinata urged.

"Bye, Hinata and thank you." Naruto called as he bounded toward the apartment.

'Some might say that lying to him was wrong, but I don't think I really care about what they think right now.' Hinata smiled and waved as she watched the blonde disappear before taking off towards her own home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto came into the apartment to find Itachi in a pair of black boxers, his hair out of its customary ponytail as he gazed out the window. He shut the door to get the older male's attention.

"Naruto-kun, you're finally home." Itachi breathed still looking out the window.

"Yeah. We need to talk, Itachi."

"About what exactly?"

"Us, naturally."

"What about us, Naruto-kun?"

"I talked to one of my friends today, and she seems to think I love you."

Itachi turned and walked toward the blonde. It took all of Naruto's strength to not have a nosebleed.

'Kami-sama, this man is beautiful.' Naruto thought swallowing.

Itachi was only an inch away from him when he looked into the older man's obsidian pools. "Do you love me?" He asked, brushing the hair out of Naruto's face.

Naruto closed his eyes at Itachi's touch.

"I don't know…" Naruto swallowed. "But I imagine I could learn to…"

Itachi brought the smaller man closer to him and lifted his chin. The Uchiha kissed the blonde's lips lightly until the blonde kissed back. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance in Naruto's mouth. It was only a matter of time before Itachi won and he began to further his assault on the younger man. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Itachi spoke.

"Strip."

The blonde stepped back silently obeying the older man. Time seemed to drag for Itachi as Naruto seemed to deliberately take his time. Though in retrospect, the thought of the small Jinchuuriki beneath him made his mouth water. Naruto's plain white t-shirt lay discarded on the floor next to his sandals. Licking his lips in anticipation, Itachi pulled the young man to him. Soft fabric brushed against his already erect member, making him visibly wince from the constriction.

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha expectantly and followed the other to the couch. The rough material of the couch reached the uncovered skin of the young man's back while the Uchiha straddled the blonde's waist. Still fully covered, the Jinchuuriki's length protruded from his sweatpants. Itachi grinned and slid his hand down the band of the cover, teasing the slightly throbbing member.

"Lift your hips," his voice heady with lust and need.

The blonde nodded and did so. With the sweats now discarded, the Kitsune was bare before the raven. Giving Naruto another kiss on the lips, Itachi then trailed his tongue to the blonde's ear. A small moan escaped the Jinchuuriki's lips at the sensation exploding over his nerves. Itachi continued the action until he reached the shoulder of the ramen lover. Licking the place before hand, Itachi bit hard on the younger man's shoulder. A yelp escaped from smaller man's mouth before he could stop it.

The Uchiha grinned at the noise and licked his way across the other's collar bone. The whole time his hands working wonders on the boy's throbbing cock. Twitching with need, Naruto arched against the Uchiha's hand.

"Please," Naruto moaned at the contact.

"In time," Itachi whispered.

He reached over to the night stand by the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. An expression of confusion and doubt crossed the blonde's face momentarily. Itachi, smirking at the blonde's incomprehension, opened the bottle, pouring some onto his hand. Rubbing it in until smooth, the other boy braced Naruto for penetration. The Jinchuuriki winced as Itachi slid in one finger. Not giving the blonde time to adjust, the raven slid in a second digit.

"Nngh" Naruto groaned loudly from mixed pain and pleasure.

Blue iridescent orbs peered up at him from under a toned arm. Itachi dipped down and kissed the blonde fiercely before thrusting a third finger inside. Naruto groaned as his lover lightly touched his prostate. Performing scissor-like motions to widen his love's entrance, the black-haired man pulled his fingers out.

"Itachi-kun?" Naruto breathed.

"Yes, Naruto?" the other responds.

"Never mind," the blonde answered.

Pressing against Naruto's legs, the Uchiha positioned himself. To cause less discomfort for the younger man, Itachi slowly entered the puckered hole. A deep sigh was released from under him. Lacing his hands in the long black hair, Naruto arched against the cushions of the couch. The Uchiha pulled out and thrusted in, each time harder and deeper than the last.

The Jinchuuriki grasped the man's neck, pulling him closer. Both men's breathing labored, Naruto's muscles tensed with build up adrenaline. Finally sweet release racked the younger man's frame. Itachi gave a few more deep thrusts then released his seed inside the young blonde. Smiling contentedly, the Uchiha pulled out and dipped his head to Naruto's stomach. Licking off Naruto's seed he kissed him, then moved to the shower. Naruto gazed after the raven-haired man and sighed. He couldn't help but want to cuddle. Just as he was thinking such things, Itachi spoke.

"Are you coming?"

Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"I really don't enjoy going to sleep directly after sex. So I take a shower. And I want to know if you want to take one with me," the Uchiha breathed in his monotone.

Shrugging, the blonde followed his soon-to-be husband to the shower and then to bed.

Explanation Time 

Hinata and Sasuke: To tell you the truth SasuHina is not a favorite pairing of mine. Actually I just paired them up because I'm going to have Hinata be the punisher of Sasuke's crimes.

Naruto as the antagonist: It's to show how Itachi is supposed to fix him.

I think that should do it. If there is anything else you would like to know just ask. I'll do my best to answer.


	10. I Must Have Been Wrong

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They fuel the fire so that I can keep churning out chapters. Anyway, I don't have any questions to answer so I'll just get started with this chapter. The name of the chapter is the name of a Saliva song that just popped into my head: I Must Have Been Wrong

Disclaimer: Do you know how much easier it is not to say that I don't own Naruto in every chapter? Much easier, but for the people who don't know already . . . I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10: I Must Have Been Wrong

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

_**Kyuubi**_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto woke up the next morning a bit sore, but he didn't really mind it. The pain he felt, he remembered, came with extreme pleasure. He closed his eyes and let his mind travel back to what happened and how good it felt. He absently began to stroke himself. The blonde was just about to climax when he heard Itachi's voice.

"So you're awake?"

The lust and pleasure in Itachi's voice was now gone. It was once again the uninterested tone that every Uchiha exhibited. Naruto hated it. Even so, he answered his husband-to-be with a smile on his face.

"Yes. I'm awake."

The Uchiha didn't say anything after that. He just stared at the blonde as if he was expecting Naruto to do a trick.

"Is there something that you want from me, Itachi?" The blonde had moved from his position in the bed to pull on a pair of black pants and a white shirt.

"We need to start getting ready for the wedding. I imagine that six months would be the best time to have the wedding since you just turned eighteen and since we need to get to know each other a little better." Itachi said with no change in his voice.

The blonde nodded his agreement as he brushed his hair and was about to put it in a ponytail.

"Leave your hair down." Itachi commanded.

Naruto looked at the former missing nin in shock and confusion. "Do you like my hair down?"

Itachi suddenly moved behind the blonde running his hands through the silk tresses of his fiancé.

"Why do you put it up?" The Uchiha whispered in his ear.

"Because I was told that I look better with it up." Naruto answered whispered dejectedly.

"Who told you that?"

**-Flashback: Two years ago-**

Naruto was getting ready for his first date with Sakura.

"Kyuubi, do I look all right?"

_"__**Why do you care? She's going to find something to pick at anyway."**_the fox demon huffed.

"Can you just answer the question? I want things to be perfect for the perfect girl. It's the only reason why I'm not dressed in the orange and black I usually wear." (1)

Kyuubi almost gagged. (2) _"__**All sickness aside, you do look handsome in blue. I don't think anyone could resist you looking this good."**_

"Thank you, Kyuubi," the blonde said with a smile, adjusting himself one last time. "That really means a lot to me."

The demon grunted in response as the doorbell rang. The blonde ran to the door as to not make the pink-haired kunoichi wait.

"All right, I'm ready to go." the blonde said opening the door. The smile on the blonde's face faded as he saw the grimace he was getting from Sakura.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You need to put your hair up. You look gay with it down. Here I was hoping that you wouldn't disappoint but…just go put it up and make sure to hurry the hell up or we'll be late." The girl commanded, going into straight banshee mode.

A bit disenchanted, Naruto did as Sakura said and listened to Kyuubi ramble about how she was right about Team Seven's know-it-all.

**-End Flashback-**

"Sakura did." The Jinchuuriki finally answered. "She told me that I looked gay with it down."

Itachi chuckled lightly in his ear while wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Is my name Sakura?"

"No."

"Did Sakura become an ANBU black operative by the time she was thirteen?"

"No."

"Then who do you think is smarter, more talented?"

"You are."

"Next topic, who are you about to be married to?

"You."

"Doesn't that mean that what I think of you matters more than what anyone else thinks of you?"

"Yes."

"Bonus round, what's my _sex_?"

The stress Itachi put on the word sex caused some unwanted stirrings in Naruto. The sharingan user didn't help matters as he kissed along the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Answer me, Naruto-kun." Itachi purred moving his hands into the blonde's pants.

"I can't…could you…" the blonde stuttered.

"Let me ask you a different way," Itachi suggested. "Who took your virginity and now owns you?"

"You."

"Did you like what I did to you last night?"

"I loved it."

"This makes you gay, right?"

"Right."

"Now I want you to just listen." Itachi said as he stroked Naruto's member with small tugs. "Everything you just told me is what I want you to remember from now until the day we die. I'm not Sakura; I'm better than her on several level and I can do more than prove it you. You are marrying me and my opinion trumps all others. I'm a man, so you are gay. I gave you and will continue to give you the best pleasure you have ever had, and I own you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Itachi," Naruto moaned.

"Good."

Itachi then took his hands out of Naruto's pants and began to walk to the front door. Naruto groaned in disappointment at the older man's rush to leave. Itachi then turned his head back to the blonde.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll be more than happy to give what you're looking for when we're finished with some of our errands." the Uchiha smirked.

Naruto gave a grunt but continued to follow the sharingan user out of the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The couple had only been to two shops and already Naruto was getting restless. The blonde was fidgety and unable to focus. He could help though. He wanted to see the Uchiha naked again and be given the pleasure he had long been denied up until last night. It was getting to the point where he was willing to get on his knees and beg for it, but before he had the chance; Itachi grabbed his shirt hard and pulled him as close as possible in annoyance.

"We have two more stops to make and then I promise you I will pound your prostate until you are screaming, no, _begging_ me to stop if that's what you want me to do. But for me to do something for you, you have to do something for me. All I want you do to is to stop acting like you're going to die if I make you wait another minute for us to have sex. You've managed to go eighteen years without it another hour or two shouldn't hurt. Understand?" Itachi hissed with a subdued tone.

The blonde could only nod his yes.

"Good." The raven-haired man said, letting go of his fiancé.

As soon as the two were about to continue on their way, they heard Sasuke's voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the crybaby and the traitor." Sasuke seethed slightly.

Itachi and Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Sakura approaching them. "Well, if it isn't the weakling and his banshee slut." Itachi shot back uninterestedly.

"So I see," Sakura laughed. "Itachi fights Naruto's battles now."

Naruto moved to strike the couple, but Itachi held him back.

"What is it that you want, Sasuke? Came to tell me that you've realized that Naruto has more cleavage than your whore will ever have? Are you going to tell me that you're going to try and run away again but this time you and this nobody are getting married? Did you want to tell me that you're jealous that I found someone that isn't going to give me some kind of disease every other week? Or did you just want to tell me that you're ready to be castrated since you are cheating on your fiancée?" (3)

Sasuke was now on the defensive. "Take those things back right now." he hissed vehemently.

"Why should I? Does the truth hurt, my foolish little brother?"

Sasuke tried to charge Itachi, only to be sneaked up on and knocked out by the older Uchiha. Sakura screamed as her precious Sasuke fell unconscious on the ground.

"Now that you're satisfied, I think Naruto and I will be leaving." Itachi said, directing his fiancé to follow. (4)

Trying not to die laughing, Naruto followed. 'And here I thought there weren't any perks to being married to Itachi. I guess I was wrong,' Naruto thought as he caught up to the sharingan user. (5)

Explanation Time

(1/2) It's in the story because it fits, but let's not forget that I _**HATE **_Sakura so I did in fact gag as I typed it.

(3) It's amazing how I can just be so insulting to people who aren't even real.

(4) Itachi talked way too much this chapter. Sue me.

(5) Another one of those lame endings but twenty page chapters are not my forte. Regardless, I'll say that I'm sorry.


	11. Just Desserts Pt 2

**A/N: **I want all my lovely readers to know that is story is a yaoi. If you missed that because you skipped the third chapter, where I clearly stated that ItaNaru would be the pairing, that is your fault, but in all fairness I will put in all caps that this story is yaoi in the summary (1).Now that we have gotten that out of the way, happy reading.

Chapter 11: Just Desserts, Part II

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

"_**Kyuubi"**_

_Letter_

Itachi and Naruto managed to get all their errands done without any more problems after they left Sasuke and Sakura. They were now on their way home, and Naruto couldn't have been happier.

'Kami-sama, I can't wait to have him inside of me again or just have him touching me, period' The blonde thought eagerly.

Unfortunately, his need for Itachi was going to be put aside again. A messenger tapped him on the shoulder and told him that he and Itachi were to go to the Hokage's office immediately.

'Why now, baa-chan?' groaned the boy inwardly.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi called pulling the blonde out of his thoughts. "The messenger said immediately, so let's go."

With a heavy sigh, Naruto follow his husband-to-be to the Hokage's office.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shizune!" yelled the Slug Sannin. "Find Sasuke and Sakura while I'm talking to Itachi and Naruto!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune answered as she disappeared.

Just as her aide left, Itachi and Naruto walked in. She glowered at them. "Do either of you want to explain what happened today in the village?" The words rolled off of her tongue with serious venom.

"My foolish little brother decided that today he would get some kind of revenge on me and so I stopped him. He should really be more careful. If I had really wanted to, I could have killed him." Itachi replied, not caring about the Hokage's demeanor.

"I don't care about his lack of ninja skills or how much he pisses you off. The council is now crawling up my ass about how the two of you are harassing him for no good reason. I'm sure that you're aware of how 'fond' they are of the two of you, so you'd better make damned sure that you don't mess with him. I don't have the time to baby-sit the three of you or hear them bitching," Tsunade said continuing to glare. "If you must do something about him, make sure that you tell me and I'll personally take care of it."

Naruto muttered a small "Hai" and Itachi gave a curt nod. Thinking that the granddaughter of the First Hokage was now finished addressing them, Itachi and Naruto turned to leave.

"I'm not finished," she hissed.

The two men turned around to see that she was pointing at them.

"If I hear of another disturbance from any one of you, I really will make sure you regret the day you were born. Naruto, you know better than anyone that my wrath can be dangerous, so do fuck with me," the Sannin continued to rage.

Both men nodded.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight." she spat. (2)

The blonde and the sharingan user exited the room as instructed and then went home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi and Naruto made their way home, but it didn't seem like either was in the mood to have sex. They went their separate ways: Itachi to the shower and Naruto to his room. Even though they had split up, they shared one thought: 'Why in the hell does Sasuke mess up everything?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke was now sitting outside the Hokage's office with his arms crossed.

"Why in the hell is she calling me in here? I didn't do anything!" he fumed to himself.

"Get in here, Uchiha!" Godaime called.

With a sigh, the younger Uchiha lifted himself and walked in to the office.

"I assume you know why I called you here?"

The Uchiha was about to speak when Tsunade cut him off.

"I don't care whether or not you know why you've been summoned. What you need to know is that if I hear of you and Itachi squaring off again, you'll end up hurt. While I'm on the subject, I have something for you."

The Slug Sannin pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Sasuke. Suspiciously, the boy opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

_Dear Baa-chan,_

_I'm sitting here watching Itachi, and I'm reminded of his younger brother. I don't think anyone can begin to fathom how much I loathe him, but surprisingly, I don't loathe him for taking Sakura away from me. I loathe him because we were supposed to be friends and he double-crossed me. I can't imagine that writing him a letter will make him sorry for what he's done, but I'll write one anyway. Maybe he'll see the 'light' and Kami-sama knows that he needs to see it quick. _

_Anyway, the letter I wrote is enclosed with your letter. All I ask is that you make sure you give it to him at the perfect time and since I know you'll read the letter, you'll know when the perfect time is. I'll finish this letter by telling you that I'm okay, but Itachi is kinda getting on my nerves. I'll manage to get over it though._

_I hope this letter finds you well because I miss you and all my REAL friends,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke looked up to Tsunade questioningly.

"Go on and read the second letter that's in there." Tsunade hissed incredulously at Sasuke's stupidity.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_To say that I'm pissed would be an understatement. I don't know how I allowed myself to become blind enough for you to fuck me over, but I did, and there is nothing I can do about that now. All I can tell you is that you might want to watch Sakura. You may think that she's incapable of betraying you, but don't be so naïve. It's very important that you remember the rule 'expect the unexpected.' It's even more important that you not forget that karma is a cold, hard bitch and that no one can stop her. Whether you take my advice is up to you, but you can't say that you weren't warned before the slut struck again._

_Here's to you not being a dobe and not ending up hurt, even though you sure in the hell deserve it._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I assume that you're not going to take his advice?"

"Why should I? I know how to keep Sakura satisfied and he's just jealous."

Tsunade laughed ominously. "I thought the letter instructed you not to be naïve, but you can go ahead and live in your fantasy land. You'll get a reality check soon enough. With that said, you can get out of my office, but keep Naruto's letter on you. It might be useful for no other reason than your because _beloved_ isn't here with you now."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke left the Hokage's office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'I can't believe that they would actually think that Sakura could be capable of fooling around on me,' Sasuke thought walking through the village.

That's when he saw it: Sakura and some random guy making out in an alley (3). The younger Uchiha stood watching silently as Sakura continued to making out with an enigmatic figure.

"Wanna come back to my place, baby?" the mystery guy asked the pink-haired kunoichi.

She giggled and nodded. In seconds, the two were nowhere to be found. The sharingan user remained where he was not uttering a word. Suddenly, all the hurt and the anger he felt at what he had just witnessed bubbled to the surface and was released in a bellow.

"SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

Everyone within a mile radius of the man heard the clamor he made. Hinata heard the loudest of it as she came around the corner and saw him on his knees. A smile came to her lips.

"I came to tell you that my father invited you for dinner, but it doesn't look like that's important at the moment. What happened? You didn't happen to find Sakura stepping out on you with some random guy did you?"

The man looked up at her with a murderous glare.

"By the way you're looking at me; it must mean that you saw it too. I can't say that I'm surprised though. She's a greedy one when you really think about it."

Sasuke stood and balled his fist.

"Does it hurt? If it does, I guess you're not completely hopeless, but still pathetic."

"Shut up!" the sharingan user spat causing Hinata to laugh.

"You can be as mad as you want to. That's not going to change the fact that Sakura cheated on you. You might as well be glad the two of you are going to be over, because we can't forget that if you cheat on me when we're married, Tsunade will personally go "snip snip" to your manhood (4). So think of it as Sakura doing you a favor. Maybe that'll help.

"Just shut up, you bitch!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata stopped laughing and clocked Sasuke in the jaw. The Hyuuga heiress then straddled him and grabbed his shirt. "_Listen to me, you ass wipe," _she said slapping the man hard across the face. "I may have to be your wife, but I'll be _**damned**_ before I let you call _**me**_ a _**bitch,**_ let alone be your doormat. I'm not one of your fangirls and the sooner you get that through your damn head, the easier our marriage will be. Now, when you're done moping and cleaning yourself up, come to the Hyuuga compound because my father insists upon dining with you as our company."

Slapping the man again and regaining her composure, Hinata dusted herself off and headed for home (5).

Explanation Time

(1) To me you really haven't become a fanfic writer until you've had someone flame your story. I got just that. My flamer read six chapters of this story and didn't know that it was yaoi. While I'm well aware that you, my regular readers, may know that it is, I have to make sure that everyone else does too so that they don't spend their time reading "yaoi filth" (6)

(2) I can never seem to give Tsunade the kinda edge that she really has, but I'll keep working at it.

(3) Where else would she be?

(4) Hehehehehehe

(5) Man! That felt good!

(6) I hate homophobes. They piss me off like you wouldn't believe. 


	12. Dinner

A/N: As always, I would like to thank all the people that read and/or reviewed my story. So far I haven't had any gay bashing idiots flame me so things are looking good. Now that that's out of the way, it's time for the story. Happy Reading!

Chapter 12: Dinner

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

_**Kyuubi **_

_**

* * *

**_When Hinata got to the compound, Neji was waiting for her. "So how did the invitation go?" the brunette asked.

"Just fine," the girl smiled. "He should be here in half an hour at most."

The girl moved to walk into the house when Neji stopped her. "We need to talk." The boy said brushing the girls blue hair out of her face.

"We can't do this now. You know we can't. My father won't allow it. You sh-" the girl began, but was cut off.

"I know what your father will and won't allow, and I know why he will or won't allow it, but that doesn't mean anything to me right now. You've been avoiding me ever since you found out about you and Sasuke and I'm tired of it." Neji purred as he drew the girl closer to him.

"Don't think for a second that I haven't wanted you. It's just that I'm bound by the contract. You know that cheating is forbidden."

The brunette sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through the girl's hair again. "You know that's not a good excuse, Hinata. You couldn't give me one more night?"

"Neji, you know that I…"

The Hyuuga prodigy kissed the heiress with reckless abandon (1). "All I wanted was a kiss, one last kiss. One more time to feel your soft, rosy lips against mine, one more time feel the breasts I love so much crushed against my chest. Was that too much to ask?" Neji said breaking the kiss for air. (2)

"Whatever you say, Neji…" Hinata said, not fully recovered from the kiss.

The brunette sighed with a sad smile. "I guess I'll let you go now that I've gotten what I wanted."

After running his fingers through the girl's blue hair one more time, Neji walked to the branch family's main house. Hinata watched, quietly longing for him. When she could no longer see him, she dejectedly dragged herself into her room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Sasuke had cleaned himself and was taking the long way to the Hyuuga compound. 'I'll be cleaned up, but I'll be damned if I show up on time.' The Uchiha smirked to himself. (3)

Satisfied with his plan, the Uchiha continued walking through the village. He suddenly stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw the apartment where his brother and Naruto stayed. He muttered incoherent curses as he picked up a rock to break the window. Before he could launch the rock, the blonde appeared and he couldn't help but watch.

* * *

Naruto was looking up at the stars because there was nothing better to do. He groaned at how much he itched for Itachi to touch him. You would think that sex would be the last thing on his mind after being verbally bitch slapped by Tsunade for the outburst earlier that day, but alas, it was all he could think about. The blonde laid his head on the cool glass and closed his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Itachi asked, coming up behind him.

"Nothing." the Jinchuuriki responded.

Itachi nodded and moved himself next to the blonde. Minutes ticked as the couple continued to look out the window and watch the stars (4). With a sigh, Naruto readjusted himself.

"I'm still horny…" He mumbled almost inaudibly.

Hearing this, Itachi whispered in the younger man's ear "I think I can take care of that."

Itachi then took Naruto by the hands, turned off any lights, and made the ramen lover his sex slave one more time (5).

* * *

As soon as the lights went out, the trance Sasuke seemed to be in broke. He looked at the rock in his hand and threw it on the ground. Again, the man muttered incoherent curse at the couple in the apartment, hoping that they could hear him, but no one appeared. Convinced that nothing was going to happen, the man shoved his hands into his pocket, and trudged to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Sasuke made it to the compound where he was greeted by a butler and seated in the dining room.

'I haven't spent one minute here and I'm ready to leave. Stupid contract making me marry that-'

"Sasuke-kun." Hiashi said walking into the room.

Shocked at being pulled out of his thoughts, Sasuke clumsily stood and bowed to the head of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi returned the bow and told the man to have a seat.

"I asked you to have dinner with me so that we may discuss the wedding of you and my daughter. Do you know when you'll be doing that? You do have until next year because she has yet to turn eighteen, but that doesn't mean you can put it off until the last minute. And what is this I hear of you being with another woman?"

"Um…I don't know when she…um and I are going to get…um started and I don't know what you're talking about with this other girl." Sasuke managed to choke out.

The Hyuuga turned his pearly gaze to the boy with an ominous smirk. "Sasuke-kun, I feel that I need to make some things very clear to you." The Hyuuga pulled the young man close to him by the arm, his grip tightening as he spoke. "I haven't been the best father to my eldest daughter, but that doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to kill you if you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt her. (6)"

The Hyuuga, believing that he had made his point, released the Uchiha and changed the topic.

"Now tell me who that girl was and why you made such a commotion with your brother today?" The Hyuuga said as gently as possible.

'Is it just me, or do I have a sign on me that says 'Make Sasuke look like a bitch or an idiot',' the Uchiha thought as he looked at Hiashi in shock.

"Well?" the Hyuuga prodded.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, and if it makes you feel any better, I have ended my relationship with her. As for my brother, I don't believe for a second that he's innocent of killing our clan." Sasuke said looking away from the Hyuuga Head.

Before Hiashi could say anything else, Hinata walked in.

"I see our guest is here. Are you both ready to eat?"

Sasuke nodded furiously while Hiashi nodded curtly. With a small smile, she left so that she could begin to serve them.

"I'll give you a bit of reprieve for now, but I do want you to remember what I told you about my daughter. Forget and Tsunade won't have the chance to rectify your wrongdoing, because I will personally slit your throat and glue your testicles to your forehead. (7)"

It wasn't necessarily the threat that scared the Uchiha. It the fact that he knew the Hyuuga wasn't kidding and that he was smiling when he said. When Hinata walked back into the room with their plates, Sasuke couldn't have been happier, that is, until he remembered how she had kicked his ass earlier.

'Kami-sama, please don't let either of these two hurt me! I promise I'll do whatever you want.' the Uchiha prayed.

* * *

Hinata was cleaning the dishes with a smirk on her face.

**-Flashback-**

When Hinata walked in the dining room again Sasuke looked petrified. She didn't know what her father had said to the man, but it was priceless seeing the look on the Uchiha's face. Hiding her joy, the Heiress served the two men with extreme grace. She served herself last and then joined the table.

"So Sasuke-kun," Hiashi began again. "I'm sure that you'll be helping my daughter give our clan some strong heirs. How long are you going to wait for that?

Sasuke nearly choked on his chicken. Hiashi slapped the man on the back to help him out.

"Are you all right?" The Hyuuga head asked.

Coughing, the Uchiha nodded. Hinata hid her laughter with her hand.

"Anyway," Hiashi continued. "I'd like to see my grandchild before I die."

"I'll see what I can do." Sasuke mumbled.

"Good, good. Now about the wedding, Hinata will be turning eighteen in less than a month, so I expect the two of you to start planning the nuptials as soon as possible."

The Uchiha nodded weakly. "I'll start writing my ideas down and we'll get together sometime soon so that we finally get started." He muttered.

"Good, good." Hiashi said, patting his future son-in-law on the shoulder.

A pregnant pause ensued. The two Hyuuga's seemed all too comfortable as they continued to eat. The Uchiha coughed and fidgeted. When everyone was finished, dessert was brought out and the goodbyes commenced.

"Well, it was pleasure having you over and I hope that we'll have dinner again." Hiashi bowed with an evil grin.

Sasuke bowed and almost ran out of the compound.

**-End Flashback-**

Hinata laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at Hinata-hime," someone whispered in her ear.

Hinata quickly turned around with a kunai in her hand only to see that it was Neji. She heaved a sigh of relief as she put the kunai away. "Why do you insist on creeping up on me?" She breathed as she turned back to the dishes.

"You should know that it's me by now, Hina-chan," The brunette purred.

"I never get use to it, but I can't say that I hate it." The heiress purred back.

The brunette chuckled lightly in response.

"So what is that you need, Neji?"

The man simply wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. Hinata bit her lip at the action and at the danger the two could be put in. "I don't have to give the 'I'm getting married to Sasuke' speech again, do I?"

"I can't seem to even really pay attention to that speech. I'm too busy thinking about how badly I want you. I want more than just one more kiss bye. I want to have you, all of you, in my bed on more time."

"Although, I would love to have sex with you one more time, I really can't. What if my father found out? He'd kill you and I can't let him do that. I love you too much."

The woman finished the dishes. After she dried her hands she hung her head.

"You don't wanna risk losing me, Hina-chan?" the man responded as ran his fingers through her blue hair.

The woman nodded biting her lip again. With a sigh the man released her from his grip and began to walk away. She wanted to reach out for him but she knew that she shouldn't. He soon disappeared from sight.

'I hope that someday you'll understand why I have to push you away when I know damn well that I need you and want you here with me.' the girl thought as tears ran down her cheeks (8).

Explanation Time

(1) Normally, I would say incest is bad but I really can't see Kiba going for Hinata in this story and Naruto is already taken. What does that leave but Hyuugacest and I can't say I don't like it.

(2) No matter how many times I proofread this chapter, I always seemed to stop and read Neji's response first. I don't know what it is. Maybe I just think it was the biggest spark of creative genius I've ever had when it comes to Neji.

(3) I was watching the episode that begins the Sasuke weakness arc (of course that's not what it's called, but just follow me) you know the episode where Sasuke's in the hospital and he and Naruto fight on the roof of the hospital? Yeah. Anyway while I was watching that, it occurred to me how petty Sasuke is. So Naruto was able to do what you weren't able to do. Big deal. Naruto beat Neji too and Lee had wanted to do that forever but you don't see Lee throwing hissy fits. The point is that if you thought the line was petty, in reality (as much as Naruto is a reality) Sasuke is petty.

(4) It seems like in every chapter I write lately that somebody has to be looking out of a freaking window or someone seems to sighing.

(5) If you're looking for another lemon I guarantee that you will get. Unfortunately, I won't be doing it this chapter. It's late and I'm not really in the mode to write a lemon. So please, please, please be patient. There is more gay smut (which I love so much) on the way.

(6) I find that when I write anything to do with Hinata and her father I have to make it blatantly obvious that he is sorry so emotionally damaging his eldest daughter.

(7) I thought that was wrong but funny as hell.

(8) I went really left wing with this chapter. There wasn't really supposed to be all this NejiHina thing going on but I guess I'll go with. The next chapter will definitely be more NaruIta centered.


	13. Undoubtly Attached

A/N: (Bows to the readers) as always, thanks to for the reviews. Anyway, I'm going to keep to the promise I made last chapter and I'm going to focus mostly on Itachi and Naruto. You might even get a lemon. One more thing before I let you go. I'm going to make a story based on one my favorite Evanescence songs and I want to know who should be paired with Hinata. Review with your ideas. So with nothing else left to say, Happy Reading!

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

_**Kyuubi**_

Naruto was in bed looking up at the ceiling as Itachi moved to get dressed.

"Naruto, why aren't you getting up and getting dressed? We still have things to set up," Itachi chided gently.

"Itachi, when's your birthday?" Naruto asked still not moving.

"It's the 9th of June. Why is that important?"

"My birthday is October 10th. Did you know that before I told you?

"Honestly, no, I didn't, but what does that prove?"

"It proves that we don't know all that much about each other," Naruto sighed.

Itachi stopped putting up his hair in its customary ponytail and he chuckled lightly. Naruto could only cross his arms as he pouted. Kissing Naruto on the forehead, Itachi sat down beside the blonde.

"While Sakura might not have taken the time to get to know you, I will. I don't think of our relationship as an obligation. I truly want to be with you even if you think I'm being a little cold," Itachi said kissing the blonde again.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Itachi's lips connect with his.

"If you're really worried about us," Itachi whispered. "You should stop trying to compare our relationship to yours and Sakura's."

Naruto nodded, his eyes still closed. Itachi kissed him once again and moved back to the mirror to fix his hair.

"_**If only you would have listened to me sooner eh?" Kyuubi said knowingly. **_

"Let's not forget that you haven't always been right, Kyuubi, but I have to give you this one. I should have listened. Maybe then I wouldn't be weird toward Itachi."

"_**Oh, you still would have been just as weird. The good thing is Itachi has been very understanding so far. Please don't make him regret it."**_

"Right," Naruto breathed out loud.

Itachi looked back at the Jinchuuriki with an eyebrow raised. Naruto smiled innocently. Narrowing his eyes with a smirk, Itachi went back to what he was doing.

"_**While he knows of me, I don't think he knows that you can talk to me so you might want to keep the out loud convo to a minimum. How about it?"**_

"No need to chastise me, Kyuubi. I get it."

"_**Whatever you say, kit," Kyuubi purred.**_

With his conversation with the fox demon concluded, Naruto went to get dressed so that he could accompany Itachi to make preparations for the wedding.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ita-kun, what about this one?"

For the last hour Itachi and Naruto were in a bridal shop picking out kimonos.

"Can you get something that's easier to take off?" Itachi said rubbing his temples.

"Why don't you pick one since you're being so picky?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, why do you insist on wearing something so complicated? You'll wear it once or twice and then you'll be done with it unless a child of ours decides to make use of it," Itachi retorted tiredly (1).

"What's so wrong with wanting to have something elaborate, Itachi? I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth and I wasn't treated properly for a majority of my life. That's why I want it to be so

"complicated". Is that too much to ask for?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

Itachi looked down at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. At the lack of a response, Naruto headed for the dressing room to take off the kimono.

"Wait," Itachi breathed.

Naruto turned back.

"I'm . . . sorry. I should have been a little more considerate of you feelings. If you really like that one you should get it. You do look all the more like an angel in it," Itachi finished softly. (2)

Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Itachi."

The Uchiha smirked at the blonde.

"And I you." (3)

Naruto continued to smile as he skipped off to take off the kimono.

'What I will do to please you, my kitsune,' Itachi sighed. 'But in the end, I can't say that it isn't worth it.'

As soon as Naruto came out of the dressing room, Itachi paid for the kimono and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke was walking through the village more than a little bored. Just as he was going to head toward the training grounds to get rid of some frustrations, he saw Itachi and Naruto walking toward him. His instincts had told him to go after the couple, but realized that doing that probably meant having his ass handed to him again.

'Screw that!' he thought now moving in the other direction.

Not paying attention, he bumped into none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," the pink-haired kunoichi gushed.

"You," Sasuke hissed.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you remember what you told me before I left with Orochimaru?" Sasuke said balling up his fists.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget when I meant every word of it?"

Sasuke laughed darkly at the blatant lie.

"How in the hell could you have meant every word of it when you knew that you were with Naruto when you came to me as soon as I came back? How in the hell could you have meant every word of it when I saw you fucking making out with some other guy in the middle of an alley last night?" Sasuke spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said taken aback.

"So I guess that means that you don't remember "Wanna come back to my place, baby?"?"

Sakura's eye got wide as she covered her mouth.

"You know the look on your five-headed slut forehead tells me all that I need to know," Sasuke said smiling somewhat maniacally. "So if you didn't know already, you and I are finished."

Sasuke shook his head and laughed as he walked away. He then stopped to turn back to look at Sakura.

"I tell you the three words that you've been waiting to hear me say since we were in the academy and you fucked me over. Heh! I wish that the Hokage would beat your sorry ass again. You deserve as much."

The Uchiha walked away leaving Sakura to cry her fake tears. (4)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi and Naruto were sitting on a bench eating dango when they saw Sasuke emerge from the training grounds.

"Wonder what your brother's up to," Naruto said pointing to the former Orochimaru apprentice.

"Hn" Itachi grunted uncaring.

"We have to live with him and Hinata after we get married, you know. We'll have to get over ourselves eventually," Naruto said.

Itachi looked out the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder how people have underestimated you for so long."

Naruto laughed.

"I put on a mask until I became a jounin and since then I put it on when I feel like people can't really handle me."

"Why did you put on the mask in the first place?" Itachi asked.

"It was easier to put on a mask. With the mask, it didn't hurt so badly when people laughed and made fun of me. It was attention. Negative attention but back then, I didn't care. It was a little absent minded of me to believe that the mask helped at all. It just made the hole in my soul grow that much bigger." (5) (6)

"We should go home," Itachi said softly.

"Why? Don't we have other things we need to do?" Naruto asked confused.

"We have some time before they absolutely have to be done so let's just go home."

"If you say so."

Standing, the two headed to their apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji was on his way home from a mission when he spotted Itachi and Naruto. He shook his head at how happy they looked.

'If only I could have Hinata like Itachi has Naruto.' Neji thought sadly.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the call of the blonde.

"Neji, long time, no see," the blonde smiled.

"Yeah, the Hokage has been sending me on plenty of missions lately. I can't say that I'm upset by it though. It allows me time to think." Neji responded politely.

Naruto nodded and a pause ensued.

"You should have dinner with us sometime, Neji," Naruto finally suggested.

"I wouldn't be imposing on you or Itachi-san?" Neji asked.

"Not at all, I'm sure that that way I could show someone other than Itachi how great a cook I am," Naruto commented.

"Alright then," Neji said turning to go. "Just tell me when and I'll do my best to join the two of you.

Neji then waved his goodbyes and left the couple alone. The Uchiha looked at the ramen lover with a sigh.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, let's just go inside."

Shrugging, Naruto went inside the apartment building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally home, the couple put away everything that they had bought. Satisfied with the days work, Naruto moved to the kitchen to make something to eat and Itachi lounged on the couch.

"So what'll it be tonight, Ita-kun?"

"Maybe a shower, bed, and sex" Itachi muttered. "And not in that particular order."

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Soup," Itachi answered.

Naruto came out of the kitchen with his hands on his hips.

"What," Itachi asked.

"You know, Itachi, I happen to have heightened senses because of Kyuubi. So why don't you run what you said the first time by me again?"

'He's sexy as hell when he's mad,' Itachi thought with a smirk.

Naruto continued to stand there staring at Itachi as if he was expecting the former Akatsuki to do a trick.

"Do you want to have sex with me tonight?" Itachi finally asked.

"I don't know why you even had to ask. Trust me when I tell you that I'll tell you if I'm not in the mood to have sex with you," Naruto said. "The real question you should be asking is would I like to do it

before dinner, after dinner, or if I just want to skip it all together."

"Well, what is it that you want then?"

"Why don't you do me now and then we'll see what happens," Naruto suggested coyly.

Itachi chuckled as Naruto sat on his lap. The Uchiha ran his fingers through the blonde's hair deciding where he should start. He finally decided and began suckling and nipping on Naruto's neck. The blonde purred appreciatively. Itachi stopped so that he could take off Naruto's shirt which made him groan in disappointment.

"Hush, my kitsune, I'm going to give you what you want," Itachi purred.

Naruto did as he was told and Itachi went back to sucking and nipping on the blonde's neck. Itachi then decided to move south. At a snail's pace, Itachi made his way to Naruto's nipples. When he finally reached the pink peaks, he took the right in his hand rubbing and pinching it while he bit and sucked on the left.

"Stop teasing me Ita-kun," Naruto begged.

Itachi stopped.

"Get up," the sharingan user commanded.

Naruto complied and Itachi stood. Itachi picked up the blonde bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Upon entering the room, Itachi placed the Jinchuuriki on the bed with a smirk.

"Are you ready to go to heaven, koi?"

Naruto simply nodded.

"Good" Itachi answered

Itachi then crawled on top of Naruto and began to ravish the blonde's lips. Naruto didn't even put up a fight. The Jinchuurikin immediately gave Itachi's tongue access to his mouth. Itachi showed his appreciation by pulling off the younger man's pants and grinding his hardened member into Naruto's.

"Ita-kun" Naruto whispered breaking the kiss for air.

"Shhhh, koi," Itachi whispered back.

The raven haired man claimed the future Hokage's lips again and still Naruto didn't fight. Itachi soon left the blonde's lips and moved downward again. This time he didn't bother to play with the blonde's nipples. He kissed and nibbled until he reached the ramen lover's belly button. The Uchiha dipped his tongue into the blonde's belly button to receive a moan in approval and impatience. Taking the hint, Itachi pulled off Naruto's boxers so that he could begin his work on the swollen member of Naruto. He started by planting a small kiss on the shaft. He followed up by licking the shaft and massaging Naruto's ball(7).

Naruto lifted his hips in urgency only to have Itachi hold them down.

"So impatient we are," Itachi cooed licking Naruto's length again.

Naruto just grunted. Itachi swallowed the blonde's length to satisfy him. Naruto moaned at the sudden pleasure. Itachi looked up at the ramen lover as he swirled his tongue. The sharingan user smirked at the look of pleasure on Naruto's face. Deep throating the blonde, Itachi hummed. That sent Naruto over the edge. With a loud groan, Naruto spilt his hot seed into Itachi's mouth. Itachi lovingly swallowed every drop.

Naruto pulled Itachi on top of him.

"Fuck me already," the blonde hissed.

Chuckling, Itachi sucked his fingers so that he could prepare Naruto.

"No, just get to it," the blonde hissed again.

Itachi complied with the blonde's wishes. He slammed his member into the Jinchuurikin making Naruto yell out. Tears formed and fell. The pain was then completely overshadowed by pleasure. With assassin-like speed, Itachi found Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto screamed out. As to give the blonde more pleasure, Itachi began stroking Naruto's forgotten member in perfect time with his thrusts. Once again, Naruto was sent flying over the top with his seed spilling on his and Itachi's stomachs. Itachi didn't last long after that. He pulled out of the blonde and moved toward the shower. Not needing an invitation, Naruto followed. (8) (9)

Explanation Time

1) This would be how I feel about the wedding dress. Sorry.

2) Did I forget to mention the OOC of Itachi? I could have sworn I said something about that in an earlier chapter. Oh well if you didn't know, now you do.

3) I can't really picture Itachi just coming out and saying I love you so I made him do a kind of Han Solo cop out. (10)

4) Sasuke does have a heart even though I hate him with an extreme passion.

5) Yes, I wrote in the Naruto mask that is infamous on fanfiction, but I couldn't help it.

6) Aerosmith song from the Nine Lives album.

7) That just seems so damn dirty, but I couldn't bring myself to take it out.

8) My longest chapter yet and my longest lemon too. You should tell me if it was worth it.

9) Its 11:30 a night and I have school in the morning so the hardcore proofreading well come later unfortunately. Damn my laziness.

10) Star Wars reference if you didn't know, but I'm sure you did.


	14. Into the Past

A/N: I read through the reviews and once again they are the positive reinforcement I need to keep churning out chapters, but they didn't change the fact that I'm rather lovesick. All I can say is that it really, really, really, really, really sucks ass. They also helped me realize that I need a beta so for anyone who wants to help me out just PM me. Enough about my problems though. It's time for another round of chapter roulette. What will this chapter be about? Will there be a time skip? Will there be any lemony fresh goodness? Will there be incest? Who knows?

Chapter 14: Into The Past

* * *

Neji was lying awake in his bedroom thinking about no one else but Hinata.

"Why the hell can't I get you out of my head, Hina-chan? What is it about you that has me so hung up? You're getting married to that backstabbing piece of trash Sasuke and I accept that, but you still haunt my dreams. I hate that I love you, Hina-chan (1)."

The Hyuuga prodigy was taken out of his brooding by the rising of the sun. He inwardly groaned at the lack of sleep but moved to embrace the day anyway. Throwing on his traditional garb, Neji left the Hyuuga manor. Upon stepping outside of the estate, Naruto greeted him.

"Hi Neji." the blonde smiled.

"Hello, Naruto." Neji mumbled.

Naruto looked at Neji with his traditional smile only to have it wiped away by Neji's emo aura.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde asked worriedly

Neji nodded. The blonde motioned Neji to follow so that they could talk.

Naruto had decided that the best place to talk to the unhappy Hyuuga was at his favorite ramen bar. The two sat down and ordered two bowls of miso ramen. When the order was taken, the blonde looked at the Hyuuga.

"So what's wrong? You look like someone who's just had his heart broken."

Neji looked up at the ramen lover. "I know you knew that Hinata loved you for the longest time. Why didn't you go out with her?"

"Actually, the only reason I didn't go out with Hinata was because I was afraid of hurting her."

Neji was now confused. The ramen was placed in front of the two and Naruto slurped his down in seconds. Neji looked at the bowl only to see the face of the dark haired heiress in the broth. He pushed the bowl over to Naruto, who wolfed it down as if there were no tomorrow.

"Hurting her," Neji finally whispered.

"What?" the blonde burped unceremoniously.

"Hurt her, how?"

"Hinata is an amazing person, but I would have done the same thing Sakura did to me. For unknown reasons, I had my heart set on Sakura, so dating anyone else would have been fruitless." Naruto said softly.

"I see…" the Hyuuga answered.

"You aren't going to ask me anything about Sakura are you?" Naruto said playing with his chopsticks.

"I just want to know if it still hurts." Neji looked away from the blonde.

Naruto looked down at the ground thinking about how he had felt when it came to Sakura. Inadvertently, he broke the chopsticks he was playing with.

"Everyday it lessens but it continues to gnaw on my heart," Naruto muttered as he fiddled with the now broken utensils. "I love Itachi, but no matter how good he is to me, my mind constantly reminds me how stupid and inadequate I felt when I saw my _best friend _and her having sex."

Naruto threw the useless chopsticks someplace and he looked at Neji again. "There is a difference between you and me though, Neji. Sakura chose to be with someone else while Hinata has no choice. Yeah, it still hurts. Even so, I know that she isn't exactly over you either."

Before Neji could respond, Naruto stood and paid for the ramen. He was about to walk out of the bar when he turned back to Neji.

"The next time you see Hinata, Neji, I want you to do me a favor. Ask yourself a few questions: What's most important when it comes to you and her? Do her wants and needs matter more than your own? Is hurting her an option? And do you really love her? You're very smart, Neji, so I know you'll answer the right way."

Waving goodbye, Naruto left Neji alone to consider the conversation the two of them just had.

* * *

On a bench, Itachi sat in front of the Uchiha compound with his eyes closed.

**-Flashback: Ten Years Ago-**

"Itachi-kun, you're finally home! I've been waiting for days!" Mikoto said hugging the young man.

Itachi didn't speak; he simply let himself be held by his mother. Knowing her son, she didn't take it as an insult when he didn't reply. She ran her fingers through her son's hair quietly.

The silence that ensued was long but not uncomfortable. Pulling himself away, Itachi finally spoke. "I've missed you, Mother."

The woman touched his cheek lightly and smiled softly. "I've missed you too."

Another silence ensued and again Itachi broke it. "Mother, I…" he began.

"Mikoto, we need to talk about…" Fugaku said, walking into the room.

Itachi gave his father a death glare upon seeing him and turned back to his mother.

"I'll tell you later, mother. I'm going to my room," the ANBU grunted.

"All right." Mikoto smiled sadly.

**One month later…**

Never in his life had Itachi shed a tear, but something about seeing the only person in the Uchiha clan that understood him lying in a pool of her own blood shattered the stoicism he developed a long time ago.

'I wanted to tell you that you were the only reason I tolerated everything, but look at you…just lying there…' the ANBU thought wiping away the tear in disgust.

Angrily, the boy transported himself to the Hokage's office.

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto sat beside the man, bringing him out of his memories.

"What took you so long?" Itachi asked apathetically.

"I was coming back from the Hokage's office and I ran into Neji. We talked about Hinata and him over ramen," Naruto looked apologetically to his fiancé.

"No matter, you're here now."

The couple sat silent for a moment. Unable to take it anymore, Naruto spoke up.

"Do we really have to live here?" he asked. "It's not like it's any cozier than our apartment."

Itachi looked back the blonde tiredly.

"When we start having kids, there isn't going to be enough room in our apartment."

Groaning, Naruto stood.

"I don't like it. Even so, if you think it's for the best, Itachi-kun, I'll do it for you," Naruto tried to smile enthusiastically.

Itachi just looked at Naruto like an emotionless lump. Seeing that Itachi's mood was going nowhere fast, Naruto walked into the compound as Itachi followed. Just stepping into the compound, Itachi was flooded with more memories of despair, wanting to escape, and loathing.

"You don't want to be here either, do you?" Naruto asked, looking at Itachi worriedly.

"I have a lot of memories of this place that bring nothing but unhappiness and anger," Itachi answered.

"I can't imagine."

"Its amazing how you don't know everything about me and you still understand me," the Uchiha said half laughing.

"We've been in each other's company for a while, so of course I'm going to have some understanding of you," ramen lover breathed.

"My mother said something like that to me once."

The words were nothing but a whisper from Itachi's lips but the Jinchuuriki still heard them. Not exactly sure what to say, the blonde just looked at his husband-to-be sadly.

"You don't have to say anything," Itachi said stopping at the house he had inhabited so long ago.

He looked down to the ramen lover, moving silk strands of blonde out of his face. "Here is where it began, ended, and begins again," Itachi said wanly.

Taking a deep breath the two men walked into the house.

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed staring at the wall when he heard creaking downstairs.

"So I guess they're moving in today," he thought with a sigh.

The creaking moved up the stairs and past his room into what was Itachi's room. Part of him was curious about what his brother and his ex-best friend were doing, but then reevaluated that idea.

'Curiosity killed the cat?' He thought rolling onto his side and ignoring the couple.

* * *

"I spent all my extra time in my room after I became a chuunin," Itachi said looking at the four walls.

Naruto sat on the bed looking at Itachi walk around the room in reminiscence. "I hated this room…"

"Why?"

"I spent so much time here that I began to hate it, but escaping didn't do much for me either."

"So then what would you do?"

"Sneak around the village. I went with Shisui until our argument. That bastard," Itachi hissed.

"Can I ask what happened?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Finally, Itachi sat beside the blonde, looking at the ground. With a low growl the raven-haired man began the tale.

**-Flashback-**

Itachi had spent another day pent up in his room. He didn't have a mission, he didn't want to play with his brother, and most of all he didn't want to be anywhere near his father. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Hey, Itachi, why don't you come roaming with me?"

The dark haired boy recognized the voice as that of Shisui, his cousin and best friend. Seeing that there was nothing better to do, Itachi slipped on his shoes and went with Shisui.

"So I have a great idea of what we should do today," Shisui smirked.

Itachi looked at his cousin expectantly.

"Why don't we do some target practice on the demon brat?"

Itachi stopped in his tracks. "What did that kid ever do to you?"

"Have you forgotten that he killed my dad?"

"That kid didn't kill your dad, the nine-tailed fox did."

"What difference does it make? The fox is sealed inside of him."

Itachi turned to go back to the Uchiha compound. Shisui blocked his path. "So you're just going to let the murder of your Uncle Obito go un-avenged?" Shisui muttered.

"Quite frankly, you're an idiot, Shisui," Itachi retorted.

Shisui moved to sock Itachi only for Itachi to dodge the attack and deliver one of his own. Shisui fell to his knees, gasping.

"Shisui, I'm not happy that your dad had to die to save the village, but don't be selfish and don't pick a fight with someone who can't even defend himself. By doing either of those things, you'll end up fucking yourself," Itachi finished as if nothing had happened.

Shisui managed to stand again and gave Itachi's back a death glare.

"I'll show you, Itachi."

**Three Hours later . . .**

Itachi went back out into the village out of boredom. As he walked, he thought about what happened between himself and his cousin.

"Of all people, he should know better," the ANBU thought.

"Please stop! It hurts!" someone yelped.

Itachi ran in the direction of the yelp to find his cousin beating up the Kyuubi vessel with a mob behind him.

"Take that, monster!"

"You piece of trash!"

"Demon brat!"

Slipping on his ANBU mask, Itachi quickly dispersed the crowd. When he finally got to his cousin, he punched him, driving him away from the child.

"What the hell," Shisui managed to gasp.

"You just couldn't let it be, could you? The kid isn't older than Sasuke, and yet you can find a way to torture him?"

Itachi kicked his cousin. "How's it feel to be defenseless, Shisui?"

Shisui tried to defend himself only to have Itachi kick him again. The raven haired boy then pulled out kunai to use Shisui for target practice and made sure not to hit any vital spots.

"Do you like being hurt and tortured?"

"You have no sense of loyalty to your own clan!" Shisui seethed.

Itachi squatted in front of his broken cousin and spit on him. "Maybe you should think more about what I'm trying to get through to you rather than clan loyalty. That kid didn't do shit to you, so you had no damn right to beat him up."

"Go fuck yourself, Itachi! As if you'd fucking understand anyway, you bastard!" Shisui screamed.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi stood up again. He kicked Shisui one last time, breaking a rib. "If that's how you really feel, Shisui, fine. I'll leave you alone, but don't come expecting me to forget this," Itachi said turning his back on his cousin.

"Go ahead and remember! Write it down if it makes you feel any better, Itachi! I still don't give a flying fuck."

Itachi stopped in his tracks debating on killing his cousin. After a second or two he decided that the younger boy wasn't worth his time and continued walking.

**-End Flashback-**

Itachi had taken his ponytail out and looked at the blonde beside him.

"What happened to Shisui after that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure you know that he was the one who actually killed the clan, other than that, he ran away." Itachi ran his fingers through his hair getting it out of his face. "After that, I found him and I killed him."

"Oh," Naruto said awkwardly.

"The funny thing is, that doesn't even come close to the worse memories I have of this place," the Uchiha laughed darkly. "Moving on, let's go. We have things to move, koi."

Itachi put his hair back in its ponytail and walked out the door of the room.

'What more do you have hidden, Tachi-kun?' Naruto mused following the older Uchiha.

-Explanation Time-

(1) I was thinking of that song as I was writing.


	15. Pregnancy

A/N: How long is has it been since I've updated? I'm not really sure but it doesn't really matter since I'm updating now. You'll be happy to know that I won't be wasting anymore type with explanations for all the mistakes. I have a beta now. So here's to clearer reading!

Chapter 15: Pregnancy

* * *

Itachi was staring at the ceiling while Naruto was in the shower.

"Did you want something?" the former Akatsuki member asked.

Sasuke looked at the ground then back to his brother. "Why couldn't you have said something so I didn't go on hating you?"

"When I became a chuunin, they told me that I was going to do things that would make people love me and hate me, but I couldn't let that stop me from doing what I had to. That's what I signed up for the day I graduated from the academy, they said. While that doesn't justify what I did, that's the way I looked at it then and that's the way I look at it now."

"Still as arrogant as always I see," Sasuke growled.

Itachi sat up. "It's funny that you would say that to me of all people. Weren't you going to kick my ass the other day? Oh yeah, that's right. You got arrogant and I made a fool out of you."

Sasuke clenched his fists and Itachi continued. "You don't have to accept my reasoning, but I gave you what you asked for and I didn't have to. So maybe next time you should try thanking me for the information, asking more questions to help you understand, or just letting it go." Itachi finished with his voice as calm as when he started while Sasuke seethed.

When Sasuke looked back at his brother he had his sharingan activated. Itachi chuckled.

"Why are you still trying to pick a fight with me?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at the two a bit confused.

"Brotherly bonding?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't call it that," Itachi said with a smirk.

"What would you call it then?"

"Nothing," Sasuke hissed. "I was just asking him a question, but I have my answer. I'll be leaving." Sasuke left the room all too quickly.

Naruto sat on the bed still a little confused about what had just happened. A silence ensued.

"Are you worried, koi?" Itachi said finally.

Naruto looked at the man.

"You know, if the two of you are going to be at each other's throats, we really shouldn't have moved in."

"You shouldn't worry about us."

"But I do."

Itachi moved beside the blonde and wrapped his arms around him.

"Relax. You know how Sasuke can be, but eventually he'll get over it or I just might have to make sure that there are no other Uchiha besides our children, you, and me."

Naruto sighed. "Tachi-kun, I want you to stay with me for a long time so don't do anything that'll keep me from having that, okay?"

Itachi ran his fingers through the ramen lover's hair. "I can't pr-" Itachi began.

Naruto looked into the sharingan user's eyes pleadingly.

"How can I say no when you look at me like that?" Itachi whispered in defeat.

"Thank you, Tachi-kun." Naruto purred nuzzling into Itachi's chest.

"I'll need something in return, though." Itachi said pinning the younger man on the bed.

"Oh, Itachi…"(1)

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room brooding only to hear his brother and Naruto making love in his brother's room. "You dirty sons of bitches!! I live here too damn it, and I don't wanna hear you two getting it on!!" the chicken haired boy yelled.

The only response he got was Naruto screaming "Itachi, harder!" even louder than before. Balling on up is his fists, he stomped out of the house and out of the compound. When he reached the gates, he saw Sakura standing there.

'When it rains, it fucking pours doesn't it?' he thought bitterly.

"We need to talk, Sasuke-kun." the girl whispered.

"Why? Do you really think you can suck my dick and I can forgive you?" (2)

"No, Sasuke…I'm…" Before the pink haired kunoichi could finish, Sasuke began to walk away.

"I don't have time for a whore like you, Sakura. Good night."

"I'm having your baby, damn it!!" Sakura screamed at him. (3)

* * *

Neji had been waiting an hour and a half for his uncle to meet with him. 'Where the hell is he?' the brunette thought pacing.

Suddenly, the leader of the Hyuuga appeared.

"What is it you wanted to tell me that was so urgent?" the Hyuuga head asked a bit aggravated.

"It's about the man that's supposed to be your son-in-law." Neji said hiding his joy.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tsunade nearly screamed.

Hiashi, immediately after hearing of the pregnancy, went to the Hokage's office to break the marriage agreement.

"I'm afraid it's true, Hokage-sama," Hiashi said gravely. "And because it is, I can no longer let him be wed to my daughter."

Godaime took a deep breath before speaking again. "Have you told Hinata about this?"

"No, I have not. She's away on a mission."

"I don't want you to say a word to her until we know for sure that the child is indeed Sasuke's. Got it?

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Hiashi said moving to leave.

"And before I forget, tell your source to report to me immediately," Tsunade said in a low growl.

The Hyuuga leader nodded and left. With his exit, Godaime turned to her aide. "Shizune, have Sakura put in the hospital under lock and key. She won't be leaving until we know who the father of the child is. As for Sasuke, have him put under Ibiki's care until further notice."

Shizune nodded and left.

'How I ended with this job, I'll never know,' the Sannin thought pulling out a bottle of sake.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled as Shizune finished tying him up.

"You are to placed under the care of Ibiki Morino as of five minutes ago," the Hokage's aide breathed wiping her brow.

"Why the fu-" Sasuke began to bellow.

Tired of listening to the man's complaining Shizune put a silence jutsu on him. Satisfied, she instructed the ANBU she brought with her to pick him up and the two were off to find Ibiki.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto were cuddled up and sleeping when they suddenly heard a knock on the door. Both men groaned.

"Tachi-kun, will you go get it?"

"I'm too tired, koi. You go get it."

"But what about how tired I am?"

"All right, we'll both go. Are you satisfied?"

"I guess."

Slowly, Naruto moved only to see that Itachi wasn't moving at all.

"Itachi motherfucking Uchiha, get your pale white ass out that bed right now or you're not getting any for two weeks."

"Come on now, Naruto-kun. It doesn't take two people to find out who's at the door."

"I asked first, Itachi."

"But you're already out of bed."

"No sex for two weeks then," Naruto said storming out of the room.

"You know you'll be the one to break," Itachi yelled to the blonde and going back to sleep.

Ignoring the last comment, Naruto finally made it to the door to no one other than the Hokage herself.

"Obaa-chan, what are you doing?"

"I came to personally send you out on a mission."

"At now of all times?"

"You weren't having sex with Itachi, were you?"

"No."

"Then now's as good a time as any."

"It couldn't wait until morning?"

"No. Now quit your bellyaching and listen. I need you to find Team Kurenai immediately. Feel free to bring Itachi with you. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Obaa-chan."

"Good. Now I'm going to get wasted because I swear if I don't, someone's going to get hurt. Goodbye, Naruto."

With that, the Sannin left and Naruto sighed. 'I'm glad to have a mission, but damn.'

**-Explanation Time-**

(1) If you use your imagination (rainbows and stars fade in and then out) I'm sure that you won't be disappointed.

(2) Sometimes I wonder how the hell I get these ideas, and then it hits me. Not only am I on crack but I've actually seen these kind of things happen.

(3) Does anyone want to guess where I'm going with this?

(4) Short chapter, ne?


	16. Sources

**A/N:** I could give you all the excuse in the world as to why this took so long but neither you nor I have the time for that so enjoy the update even though I think it's kinda short.

Chapter 16: Untitled

* * *

After leaving her "little brother's" new home, Tsunade thought about who could possibly be Hiashi's informant. The thought of who seemed to consume her so much that before she knew it, she was at the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

'I might as well ask while I'm here,' she thought with a sigh.

The Sannin let herself into the compound and went on to the main household. When she found the place, Hiashi was sitting and staring at the moon.

"Can I help you, Hokage-sama?" the man asked without looking at the woman.

"Your source, who was it?"

The Hyuuga turned his head to face Tsunade with a smirk on his lips.

"It was Neji," Hiashi answered. "He's the only person who would go through all the trouble of finding something like this out."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow in question and without opening her mouth to voice it Hiashi answered. "He's been in love with Hinata for a while now. In fact, I know that he deflowered her."

Tsunade was about to say something again, but was stopped by Hiashi one more.

"They did everything before they knew about the agreement and I didn't stop them because what right did I have to destroy the happiness they had. Unfortunately, with her and Naruto soon turning eighteen, I had no choice but to end it. Neji took it the worst. He had his heart set on marrying my daughter. Had it not been for the agreement I made, I would have let it happen."

"But does that excuse the fact that he's not sure that it's even Sasuke's child?" Tsunade queried.

"No, it does not," Hiashi replied with a sigh. "But it doesn't mean it was the wrong thing for him to do either. Neji would go to the end of the world and back for Hinata. The same can't be said about Sasuke. He was still with that girl after he knew about the agreement. With that in mind, Neji knew there was a high probability that the child was indeed Sasuke's."

"Still, there is a strong possibility that the child is someone else's because Sakura was cheating on Sasuke."

"Why don't you ask Neji about all that went on? Maybe that'll convince you of the probability that Sasuke is the father." Hiashi bowed. "Goodnight, Hokage-sama."

Utterly frustrated, Tsunade went to find the Hyuuga prodigy.

* * *

Neji was laying in his bed thinking about what had gone on that day. A smirk came to his lips as he thought about Sakura being pregnant with Sasuke's baby.

'Thank you, dumb and sluttier! Because of you, there's no way I won't end up with Hina-hime.' the brunette mused.

A knock at his door took him away from his thoughts. Annoyed with being interrupted, Neji hurried to get rid of the person. When he opened the door he found the Hokage. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde woman.

"I'm here to give you a mission," she said immediately.

"What mission?"

"I need you to go with Naruto to bring back your cousin and her team to Konoha."

Neji nodded and started to go get his things, but the Slug Sannin grabbed his arm.

"Before you go, I want to talk to you about Sakura's pregnancy."

"What's her pregnancy have to do with me?" the Hyuuga asked truly confused.

"Hiashi told me that you were the one who told him about Sakura's pregnancy and I want to know why you'd do something like that when you're not even sure if the child is even Sasuke's."

"I overheard Sasuke and Sakura's conversation about her being pregnant. At first, I thought she was only saying she was pregnant so that he'd get back with her even with his marriage to Hinata, but after using my Byakugan, I had all the proof I needed."

"You still don't know that it's Sasuke's child."

"What does it matter when there's _at least_ a fifty percent chance he is the father?"

Tsunade narrowed her honey brown eyes and let go of the man. "Upon your return, we'll all talk about this situation, but until then, hurry before Naruto leaves you," the woman breathed in slight annoyance.

Neji did as he was told as Godaime left.

* * *

_Dear Itachi,_

_Baa-chan was at the door and she gave me a mission. I should be back in about a week if not more or less. If you want any other details about my mission, have Baa-chan tell you._

_Love, Naruto_

Naruto looked over the note again.

_**"Do you think that'll be enough?"**_Kyuubi asked.**  
**  
"It'll have to be. I've wasted thirty minutes trying to get this right and I'm tired, so I'm done," Naruto grunted.

_**"I wish I could be here to see the look on his face when he reads it."**_the fox demon chuckled.

"For someone who's the closest thing I have to a mom, you sure are cruel," Naruto said shaking his head.

_**"I know, but you can't tell me that he doesn't deserve this."**_**  
**  
A wicked smile came to Naruto's lips. "You know we could drag this out . . ."

**"**_**And prove that he's the weak one . . ."**_Kyuubi finished.

The blonde chuckled softly as he grabbed his gear and left the house.

* * *

Team Kurenai had just finished their mission and was heading back to Konoha. Everyone seemed thrilled to go home, except Hinata.

'Going back home only means not being able to be with the man that makes me happy. Back to eagerly awaiting my next mission so I don't have to be reminded that each day brings me closer to having to be the wife of that two faced snake,' the Hyuuga heiress groaned inwardly.

"I have an idea you guys," Kurenai said suddenly.

The team waited for the woman to speak again.

"Hinata's birthday is in five days and she never gets to spend it with us, so why don't we go to the hot springs for a few days?"

"That's a great idea!" Kiba answered immediately.

"It couldn't hurt since we finished our mission early," Shino concurred.

"Well then, Hinata, it's all up to you now," Kurenai said looking back at the heiress.

"Ok," Hinata smiled lightly.

"Good, then it's to the nearest hot springs we go."

* * *

Naruto was a mile out of Konoha when he heard someone call his name. "Who's there," the blonde called immediately on guard.

Neji appeared before him. "I'm glad I didn't let you get too far," the brunette breathed.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to be helping you go after Team Kurenai."

"And when did Baa-chan make that decision?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

"All right then. My plan was to make a stop in the next town for a couple of days and then go after them again."

"And why is that the plan?"

"Because we're in no real hurry and because they might be that much closer to Konoha that way."

Neji looked at the blonde suspiciously for a second before shrugging and deciding that the plan was ok.

* * *

Hinata sat in the hot spring frustrated and bored out of her mind. 'Did we have to choose a hot spring so damn close to the village?' the heiress sulked.

"Hinata, why are you still moping about? We're at a hot spring. You're supposed to relax," Kurenai groaned.

"I can't stop thinking about Neji," Hinata groaned back.

"Then you should think about how much he's hurt you. It should be all the easier to forget him."

"No one told you to think about that after Asuma-sensei died, so why would you be as cold as to say that?"

"How could you say something like that to me? You know how touchy a subject Asuma is," Kurenai gritted out.

"That was a little terrible of me to say, but you have to realize that I'm right. You can't ask me to just forget. It's not that easy especially when you love the person more than life itself," Hinata fired back immediately. "Now that my mood had gone from bad to worse, I'm going to my room."

Kurenai wanted to say something to the Hyuuga girl, but couldn't find the words. When she finally thought of something to say, it was too late. The red-eyed woman hung her head.

* * *

"What's this?" Itachi hissed barging into Tsunade's office.

"What does it look like?" Tsunade responded looking at the paper in the raven-haired man's hand.

"Where is Naruto?"

"What does the note say?"

"Will you give me a straight fucking answer?"

"Did you read the note?"

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Let's start over," the Uchiha prodigy said evenly. "I woke about ten minutes ago. I didn't see my blonde, Hokage hopeful, ramen-loving, lover in the bed beside me and that's when I found this note on the bedside table. I read it five times. After those five times, I came here because it clearly said that if I had any questions, I should ask you. So now, I would like it if you would please tell me what is going on and where my fiancé is."

"Why I'd be happy to help you now that you've shown me a little respect," the Slug Sannin smiled sweetly. "You see my "little brother" answered the door earlier tonight and I assigned him a mission. He was given the opportunity to ask you to join him but as you can tell he didn't do that. He should be back in three days or more. You shouldn't worry about him especially since I sent Neji Hyuuga with him."

"And what exactly does this mission have him doing?"

"Right now, all I can tell you is that he's going to get Team Kurenai. Why I'm having him do this will become clear soon enough. With that said I think you should leave my office and find something more productive to do besides trying to pump information about your blue-eyed angel out of me."

Itachi wanted so badly to just slap the woman across the face, but knew that he couldn't get away with such an act. He then turned on his heel and left the Hokage's office.

**Special A/N:**

**To the readers that have been waiting patiently for a lemon, I couldn't fit into this chapter so it'll have to be the next one and I will do my best to update a hell of a lot sooner than I did this time. As for everything else, I thought it was pretty straight forward, but if you think otherwise, feel free to ask to your heart's content.**


	17. Disappear

**A/N:** Writer's block is an epidemic that has been swiping the nation like crazy and I caught it. So for the past five months I have been writing a little bit, deleting that little bit, and then sulking about my lack of creative genius by watching things like Unbeatable Banzuke, Family Guy, Justice League Unlimited and reading things like Twilight fanfiction. Then somewhere in between all of that, there was a light bulb that clicked on. I was skeptical about this sudden wave of inspiration only to find out that it wasn't going anyway. In saying that, I now present to you finally Chapter 17.

Chapter 17: Disappear

* * *

Hinata quickly dressed and escaped to her room. 'I can't believe I just did that,' she thought pacing. 'Kurenai-sensei was one of the first people to accept me for who I was and I just bit her head clean off. I know better than that! Controlling my feelings should be second nature, like controlling my chakra, but I'll be damned if she didn't deserve that. "Think of all the bad things he's done to you," she said. Hah! If I had a ryou for every time I thought about Neji almost killing me the first time I took the chuunin exam, I'd have enough money to buy the Fire Country. It just doesn't work to think badly of him. Kami, why can't I stop being a crybaby! It's my obligation to marry Sasuke. I need to just get the hell over it! Damn it, Neji. Why can't I forget you?'(1)

For five minutes, the Hyuuga heiress continued to pace and debate with herself over the situation with Kurenai. Suddenly, she stopped. "I can't be here. I don't want to deal with Kurenai-sensei. I don't want to deal with Kiba or Shino. I just want to be completely alone for awhile until I get my thoughts together," the bluenette muttered.

The question was how was that going to happen? There was no way that she'd be left alone in the inn. They'd come around every hour on the hour trying to get her out of her bad mood, but they were only making it worse trying to cheer her up.

"Could I actually leave the inn? There are plenty of places for me to go, but can I really leave just because I'm in a shitty mood?" The Hyuuga woman asked aloud.

For a minute or two she toyed with the idea of completely leaving the inn, pacing again. In the end she came to a conclusion: As long as she made sure that she ended up with the team by the time they decided to head back to Konoha, she could very easily pull off her disappearing act. With her mind made up, Hinata quickly gathered her things and left the inn without leaving a note.

* * *

When Kurenai had finally managed to move, thirty minutes after Hinata had stormed off, tears stained her cheeks and she was overwhelmed with several different emotions. The most prominent of the feelings was remorse. Hinata had been right to throw Asuma in her face after such a thoughtless comment and she knew that she needed to realize that Hinata had all the right in the world to feel as sullen as she was. Kurenai couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like if she had to be with someone other than Asuma because of some treaty. Finally, the jounin knew that the last thing she wanted was there to be a rift between her and the Hyuuga heiress. The red-eyed woman sighed heavily.

'I guess its time for me to apologize then,' she thought wearily.

Quickly, the woman got dressed and went to Hinata's room. Without hesitation, Kurenai knocked and then waited for the Hyuuga to respond. When there was no response, she knocked again. There was still no response. For a moment she thought that she might try once more, but then decided against it.

'She might be sleeping or ignoring me for while. Can't say that I blame her. Hopefully, she'll be more receiving in the morning,' Kurenai thought looking at the door and then leaving to retire to her own room.

The jounin quickly laid down, letting go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding once she was in her room. She thought again about what happened between her and Hinata as she closed her eyes.

'All I can do is apologize and hope that she'll come to forgive me,' the red-eyed woman thought restlessly and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto had made up his mind long before he left the Leaf Village that there was no reason to rush when it came to finding Team Kurenai. Based on the mission the team was given, Naruto figured that they would finish early and that they probably wouldn't be in too much of a hurry to get home, especially Hinata. Neji didn't exactly agree.

"Why are you going at such a slow pace? We could be in the civilian town by now."

"You've never been one to complain or rush into things, Neji, so what exactly has got your underwear in a knot?"

"I'd just like to get this mission over with as soon as possible, if you don't mind."

"I'm one of the best liars that you could ever hope to find. You on the other hand are not, so when you're ready to spill, I'm ready to listen."

"I found out something that could potentially allow me to marry Hinata."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, and both men were silent for some time. "Did you actually take the advice I gave you at Ichiraku's?" the blonde finally asked.

"Not often do I take the advice of others," the Hyuuga began.

Naruto was just about to interject, but Neji cut him off. "But in this case, I did. I answered your question, I came to a conclusion, and in the end I apologized to Hinata."

"So then what?" the ramen lover asked.

"I told her that when I approached her it would no longer be as a lover, but as a friend," the byakugan user answered.

"And even going through all that, you still had to try to find a way to get her?"

"Hah! Try? Sakura and Sasuke practically gift-wrapped it and put a pretty bow on it for me."

"What do they have to do with this?"

"Sakura is pregnant and she's convinced that the child belongs to Sasuke, even though she was apparently cheating on him."

Naruto was speechless. Several questions about him and Itachi popped into his head and he was scared. Then fear soon became anger as the Hokage hopeful spoke again. "You know if this stops me from being with Itachi, I'll personally kill them and then I'm coming for you."

Even as the wave of killer intent washed over him, Neji answered undeterred. "This is the whole reason why the Hokage sent us to get Team Kurenai and I'm sure that the breaking of the treaty will not stop you from marrying Itachi if you both still want to be together."

Naruto only narrowed his eyes at the brunette as he contemplated their next move.

_**"You know that Itachi will make a point out of making you crack if you go back before the two weeks are up, don't you?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

"With my future with him possibly in limbo, that's something I'm willing to deal with," Naruto answered the fox demon. "I'm speeding up so don't fall behind," the blonde said now addressing Neji.

"Got it," the Hyuuga smirked in victory.

The two men then continued to their destination at the heightened pace.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade sat at her desk, hoping that there wouldn't be any new developments to the twisted web she was in with the participants of the marriage treaty and Sakura. As usual, she wasn't so lucky. Shizune walked into her office after a light knock, telling her that she needed to talk to the fifth wheel in the whole deal. So here she was, thinking on what her former apprentice had to tell her and before she was knew it, she was standing at the young woman's bedside.

"Now that I'm here, what you have to say better be terribly important, because I'm all but thrilled with you and the mess you've caused," Godaime spoke, crossing her arms.

"I know without a shadow of a doubt that my unborn child's father is Sasuke," Sakura said plainly.

"And what proof do you have of your claim, since you were cheating on him?"

"That's where I want to start. I wasn't actually cheating on Sasuke. I was only pretending to cheat on him."

The Slug Sannin raised an eyebrow in interest and confusion. "Explain yourself then," Tsunade urged the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Ever since Itachi and he had their little altercation, Sasuke had been focusing entirely to much on his older brother. No matter what I tried, it would always come back how 'blind' you were for believing that Itachi was innocent, and how 'horrible' it was that Itachi was back in the village," Sakura complained. "I wanted him to forget about that, so I decided that doing something drastic would be necessary. So I paid someone to pretend to make out with me and then we'd pretend to go to his apartment. Sasuke was supposed to confront me, I was supposed to spill my guts to him, and then he'd get over his brotherly envy. It obviously didn't work out that way. So here we are."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"I have the name of the guy I paid to help me, the script for the whole thing, and I told Ino about it too."

"What's the guy's name?"

"Kioshi Satou."

"Does the script have a name, and where is it?"

"Its called _'Get Sasuke's Attention'(2)_, and its in the second drawer of my desk."

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade called Shizune into the room. "Send messengers to find Ino Yamanaka and Kioshi Satou. I then want you to go to Sakura's home and find the script. Its entitled _'Get Sasuke's Attention'_.

Shizune nodded and disappeared to do what she was asked. With a sigh, Tsunade looked back on Sakura.

"If it turns out that you're not making this up, you'll be allowed to leave the hospital. However, when Naruto, Neji, and Hinata return, you'll be required to retell your tale. I'll have to make a decision as to what is to happen to you and Sasuke."

Sakura nodded as the Godaime walked out of the room.

* * *

"What do you mean she checked out?"

Kurenai had woken up, gotten dressed, and went to Hinata's room to try to apologize for her comments last night. When she arrived at the room, she found that Hinata was no longer the occupant of the room. Confused, the jounin went to the front desk to ask what was going on.

"Last night, the young woman that you described checked out of her room and left without giving explanation as to where she was going, not that she was asked for one," the desk clerk said pleasantly.

Kurenai digested the information before she thanked the clerk and went back to the rooms to inform Kiba and Shino of the situation. After doing so, the three made a plan to go find the Hyuuga heiress and leave the town before anything else happened.

When Hinata woke up she was determined to remain hidden. She still wasn't exactly ready to deal with her teammates or go back to Konoha, so after showering, she used a henge, put on a profuse amount of a perfume she found tolerable, and suppressed her chakra to a nonexistent level. Convinced that this would fool the talents of anyone that knew her, Hinata went in search of breakfast. As soon as she walked out of the new inn she had checked into, she saw Kiba and Akamaru searching for her. The woman confidently walked by the two before Kiba addressed her.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen this woman?" Kiba asked politely showing the woman a picture of her true self.

"I'm afraid not dear," Hinata lied expertly.

With all the perfume, neither Kiba nor Akamaru could smell the fact that she lied or distinguish her true scent period and they left her alone. Hinata inwardly laughed at how easily she was overlooked and continued on her way. Throughout the day, it continued to be that easy to slip by unnoticed by anyone until she saw them.

**-Explanation Time-**

(1) Overplaying the "Super Hinata

(2) I know how simple and bad that is, but I'm going with it.


	18. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. They were really helpful and speeding up my writing process. That might not happen with this next chapter though because I started school and its going to be a little tight, but I'll still do my best to update. Thanks again and here's Chapter 18.

* * *

Upon leaving Sakura, Tsunade returned to her office, and for once, she was glad.

'I'll take paperwork over this whole mess any day,' the Sannin thought with a sardonic chuckle.

When she finally did reach her office, Hiashi was waiting patiently for her. The medic nin immediately raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga leader.

"Can we speak in your office?" he asked politely.

The woman nodded and led the way. After shutting the door, Hiashi began.

"After speaking with the council within my clan, we decided that we still want the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan to be joined. The woman from our clan just won't be Hinata."

"Then who exactly do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked genuinely interested.

"We were thinking of having a branch member marry Sasuke Uchiha so that if Hinata is unable to bear children, they will be in line to be the next leader of the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi answered.

"Is there any other provision you would like to have made?"

"As a clan, no, but I personally want you to put it to Sasuke as an option since there is a possibility that he may be the father of another woman's child."

"So castration is still on the table?"

"Yes, because the branch member is merely taking Hinata's place in the agreement. As for what he does with his other woman, the Hyuuga clan could care less."

"In that case, I accept the changes you want made to the treaty."

"Thank you and goodbye," Hiashi said bowing and then leaving the room.

"Goodbye," Tsunade said smirking at the latest development.

* * *

After arriving in the civilian town and getting some rest, Naruto and Neji were sitting at breakfast contemplating what to do now.

"What exactly do you propose we do since neither ours nor Team Kurenai's talents seem to be getting us any closer to finding Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Other than waiting her out, nothing," Naruto said taking a sip of his orange juice.

A silence fell between the men then. Neji looked out the window wishing there was someway of getting to Hinata. Suddenly, a strange idea popped into his head and he looked back at the Hokage hopeful.

"Teach me how to do the sexy jutsu," the brunette stated plainly.

Naruto nearly choked on his pancakes.

"What?" the blonde asked making sure he heard right.

"I want to learn how to do the sexy jutsu."

"Why?"

"Because it's something to do while we wait Hinata out, and it might in fact help us out."

"I see where you're going with this, but that's not going to help if we don't know where she is or if she's already seen us."

"That's why you're going to make clones of us to leave the town; we'll stay here and use the sexy jutsu to continue searching for her."

"Maintaining the jutsu all the time is going to be extremely hard…"

"We'll only use it when we're in public."

"And what about the rest of Team Kurenai?"

"We can tell them what we're doing, or we have to make sure they continue to be unaware of us."

"Are you serious about this?"

"I wouldn't have suggested the plan if I didn't think it was worth considering."

Naruto ran Neji's scheme through his mind again. He had come on up with some pretty crazy ideas, but never one like this. Even so, he knew that sometimes the crazier, the better. With that in mind, the blonde agreed and the two continued fine tuning the plan.

* * *

"Is that all you want from me?"

Ino went to the Hokage's office hoping that she was getting a mission. At this point, she would have settled for a D ranked mission as long as it got her out of the flower shop for a little bit. Much to her chagrin, the Godaime wanted her to be a witness to Sakura's plan of getting Sasuke's attention.

"While it may seem extremely trivial to you, your testimony, as it were, will determine what happens in the lives of several people," Tsunade said understanding the woman's frustration.

"Unfortunately for both of us, she wasn't lying," Ino sighed. "She came by the shop a few hours before she set the whole thing in motion. I told her that she should finally move on because whether she liked it or not, there was always going to be something in the way of her having Sasuke. She said that it was her dream to have him and she wasn't going to give it up when she was so close and left in a huff."

Closing her eyes, the medic nin shook her head at what she'd just heard.

"It looks like there's been a change of plans. I have a mission for you after all," the Slug Sannin said looking up at Ino now.

"I'll do anything," the blonde kunoichi said all too quickly

"I want you to give Sakura's nurse this scroll. It's an order for Sakura to be released so it's very important. After she's released, I want you to make sure Sakura doesn't do anything stupid."

"So I'm basically playing babysitter?"

"That's one way to look at it."

"How long am I to be doing this?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Are you still willing to take it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Tsunade signed the scroll and handed to the blonde woman. With it in hand, Ino left.

* * *

After talking with Hiashi, Kioshi Satou, Ino, and reviewing Sakura's script, Tsunade called Shizune into her office yet again.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" the aide asked.

"Have a messenger find Itachi and then have Sasuke brought to me," the medic nin answered.

Shizune nodded and did as instructed.

* * *

Hinata had made it virtually impossible for anyone who knew her to find her. Even so, the appearance of Naruto and Neji made her more than a little anxious.

'I need to remain calm,' the heiress reasoned. 'Jumping to conclusions is only going to get me caught.'

With that line of thought, Hinata continued on her way through the town. Sometime later, she was finally approached by the two men.

"Have you seen any of these people," Naruto asked showing a picture of Team Kurenai.

"I'm afraid not," Hinata lied again.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Neji pushed.

"I'm sure," the woman answered.

"I guess we're leaving town then," Naruto stated tiredly.

"I'm sorry to be useless to you," Hinata said apologetically.

"It's not your fault. Let's go, Naruto. It'll be better if we leave before dark," the Hyuuga prodigy replied.

Mumbling an agreement, the blonde followed the brunette. Hinata smiled as she watched what she thought was Naruto and Neji leave the town.

'Now to continue on this path until my team decides to leave too,' she thought confidently.

* * *

"This is damn hopeless."

"You can't think like that. I'm sure we'll find her soon."

"How can you say that? Do you know long we've been looking? If Akamaru and I can't pick up her scent at this point, I say we stop trying."

The remainder of Team Kurenai had been looking for Hinata for most of the day and still had found nothing. Now meeting up for the third time today, Kiba wasn't too thrilled by the lack of results.

"I don't agree with you. She could be in trouble for all we know so we have to keep looking," Kurenai stressed.

"Since we have to keep looking, can we at least get something to eat before we start again?" the dog man complained.

"Yeah, a break might be a good idea."

Just as the team was about to head to the nearest restaurant, they saw Naruto and Neji.

"What are they doing here?" the Inuzuka asked.

"It's most likely another mission," Shino spoke for the first time in hours.

"Couldn't we ask them to help us still?" Kiba asked.

The Aburame shook his head.

"If they're on another assignment, what they were given is first priority," Kurenai answered. "It's better if we don't involve anyone else anyway."

Grumbling, Kiba let the matter drop and the team moved to get something to eat.

* * *

Sasuke was released from Ibiki's care, had taken a shower, and was now standing in front of the Hokage. At first, he wondered what the busty woman could possibly want with him, but as soon as Itachi came into the office, he was convinced that he wasn't going to cooperate, whatever it was.

"Sasuke, it's come to my attention that the chance that you are not the father of Sakura's child is nil, so you have a few options. According to the standards of the marriage treaty, I have every right to have you castrated. All things considered, you shouldn't have any other option. I'm feeling a little generous though. Your secondary options are to marry Sakura to continue populating your clan or to marry a branch member of the Hyuuga, so that if Hinata is unable to bear children, one will become the next heir or so you can still populate your clan."

"You have to be fucking crazy to think that I would consider any of those options," the younger Uchiha answered incredulously.

"You'd be wise to think about it before you made your choice," the medic nin smiled sweetly. "Anyway, you'll be staying in this tower's guest quarter until you've made a decision. Shizune, please escort him."

Remembering what happened the last time he tried fight off the aide, Sasuke went quietly but he be damned if he liked it. Still smiling, the Sannin now turned her attention to Itachi.

The elder Uchiha looked at the woman apathetically.

"You too will be stay in the tower's guest quarters so that you can watch over your brother. I'll also give you more information than I gave your brother though."

Itachi's expression still didn't change as he nodded and that was fine with Tsunade.

"Sakura didn't cheat on your brother. She only pretended to, so like I said, the chances of it being someone else's baby are nil. Knowing this, the Hyuuga are no longer content with following the set rules of the treaty. This is the only reason your brother has any other options. It's also the reason I need to know whether or not you would like to see any changes made."

"I have nothing against the stipulations of the original treaty," Itachi said emotionlessly.

Tsunade somewhat expected the man to say something more, but when he didn't, she spoke again.

"Then, Shizune will escort you to the guest quarters. You and your brother will remain there until Naruto, Neji, and Hinata are informed of what went on here," the Godaime said dismissing the man.


	19. Consideration of the Unthinkable

**A/N: **Chapter nineteen is finally out and there are a few things you need to know. First, I have a new beta. Secondly, because I have a new beta, I have gone about making a few changes to the previous chapters. It's amazing how a new perspective can make you reevaluate your writing. So I suggest if you've written a story, get a beta. It might hurt a little but it's a good hurt. Anyway, chapter nineteen…

Chapter 19: Consideration of the Unthinkable

* * *

Itachi sat sorting through invitation designs and floral arrangements while Sasuke paced the living room. For the life of him, the former Akatsuki member couldn't figure out why his brother didn't just pick the Hyuuga and get it over with. With all the facts considered, a Hyuuga just seemed like the logical choice. Why make it hard? Even so, he knew the decision wasn't his to make, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Sasuke asked, finally taking a seat.

"Obviously, I'm thinking about the arrangements for my marriage to Naruto." Itachi circled another possible invitation design.

"Why don't you just put in your two cents on my decision?"

"It's not mine to make, and we both know that you won't take my advice."

"And if I guaranteed you I would take your advice?"

Itachi was now thoroughly distracted. With a quiet sigh, the elder Uchiha pushed his work aside.

"Let's not make promises that we can't keep. How about just listening to my input?"

"Couldn't hurt either way, could it?"

Pushing his bangs out of his face, Itachi studied his brother for a moment. Giving up on finding something out of the ordinary, the Uchiha prodigy began.

"Honestly, you'd be better off with the Hyuuga. If not for the fact that I would prefer a mysterious Hyuuga to the girl you have impregnated, then because it is better than being castrated and being with a woman you can't trust."

"Always one for logic, my brother," Sasuke stood with a smirk. "If that's the case, would it not be just as easy to be castrated, but have all my little soldiers removed and placed in a sperm bank? There are still several women who would love to have my child. It's practically killing two birds with one stone. The clan gets rebuilt, but I don't have to physically be with anyone. (1)"

"Not all of the women that remain in your fan club are strong enough to help us move in the right direction."

"This is why I slept with Sakura. She is strong enough and smart."

"And so is any Hyuuga woman."

"But I don't just want to screw some girl out of obligation. I love Sakura." (2)

Sasuke's statement shocked Itachi into silence and then a smirk found its way to his face. "You're incredible, little brother," Itachi went back to his work, his lips still set in a smirk.

"What is that supposed that to mean?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the former Akatsuki member.

"You can take it anyway you want to. I'm finished giving my advice. Good luck with your decision."

"Still as clear as muddy water…" the younger Uchiha muttered as he left the Hokage's guest quarters.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Neji asked

After Neji had mastered the sexy no jutsu and found a way to disguise his eyes, the two men took to looking for Hinata high and low. The search had proven to be pretty fruitless and the two were now taking a break on a park bench.

"_**Having Itachi fuck your brains out," **_Kyuubi piped up.

"Going home." Naruto pushed red hair from his face, blue eyes hidden behind a façade of green meet those of the Hyuuga as he answered. (3)

"I don't share that desire, but understand why you want to go home," the brunette whispered.

"I can hardly blame you."

"_**Oh you poor boys! So lost without your other halves. I could almost cry." **_Kyuubi sniffed.

"Can you just be quiet for awhile? I'm kinda tired of you right now," the Hokage hopeful growled.

"_**Touchy!"**_

With the demon now quiet, Naruto went back to spacing out. Neji followed suit, seeing that neither of them really wanted to have a conversation. Both were far too wrapped up in their thoughts. As the minutes ticked away, both men fell so deep into their thoughts that they barely notice the world around them.

"Excuse me," a voice brought both the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga out of there musings.

Not expecting to see Hinata in front of them, both men's mouths dropped open.

* * *

Hinata was wondering around the civilian town without her henge up, hoping to get caught at this point. It was nice being able to be by herself and gain some perspective on her up coming marriage, but now she was sick of running.

'It looks like you were wrong Mulan. Duty calls and it sure in the hell isn't what my heart wants,' the heiress chuckled bitterly. (4)

Bearing that in mind, the woman continued her wondering until she reached a park. Unnoticed by the two women already seated on a bench, the bluenette sat quietly and watched the children enjoy themselves.

'I'm stalling again,' the heiress mused as she watched the children. 'I guess if I'm going to drag ass, I might as well make it look like I'm trying to find them.' Looking at the two women on the bench, Hinata sighed. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Excuse me," the bluenette walked up to the two women.

A look of shocked marred the two women's face. Hinata looked around quickly to see if anything was wrong. Finding nothing wrong, the woman re-focused on the task at hand.

"I was wondering if you could help me find some people."

"Actually, we were looking for you." Neji regained his composure and dropped the jutsu.

"Where have you been all this time?" Naruto asked following Neji's lead.

It was now Hinata's turn to be surprised. "Naruto and Neji…how did you…? I could have sworn… Was that…?" the bluenette stuttered.

"It's a long story, but we're here to bring you and your team back to Konoha," the blonde scratched the back of his head.

"Is something wrong?" the Hyuuga heiress asked, alarmed.

"The village is fine, but there have been some complications that require your attention and it wouldn't make sense if we just got you, leaving your team behind," the Hyuuga prodigy replied.

"Speaking of your team, where are they?" the ramen lover inquired.

"The short version of another long story is that I separated myself from them after I had an argument with Kurenai-sensei. I've been reluctant to go back to Konoha."

"I'll just use my byakugan to find them." Neji activated his kekkei genkai and quickly scanned the town. Soon the Hyuuga prodigy located Team Kurenai.

"They're only a few miles from here at a hotel," the brunette with deactivated his bloodline trait.

"Let's go then," Naruto urged.

The two Hyuuga nodded letting the Hokage hopeful lead the way.

* * *

Sakura sat in the flower shop with Ino, bored as hell. It wouldn't have been so bad if the store had more customers, but as it was, every minute and second dragged on for an eternity. It left her with nothing more to do but sit and think about everything that had happened to her at this point. In her reflection, she gained minor insight as to why the hell she had ended up in her more than awkward position.

"Jealousy and anger," the pinkette muttered.

"What about them?" Ino asked.

"It's why I thought up the whole plan that went to shit. Sasuke was or still is angry at Itachi for some reason that wasn't explained, and I was jealous of Itachi because Sasuke was giving him the more attention than me."

"You live and you learn."

"I haven't learned much. I still love Sasuke and I'd die to have him."

"Do you know what Asuma-sensei's last words to me were?" Ino looked at Sakura with a bit of pity.

"What?" the medic nin answered.

"He told me not to lose in love to you." the blonde woman smiled. "I thought that he meant that I should pursue Sasuke until he was mine. What he really meant was that I needed to realize that chasing Sasuke was getting me nowhere. (5)"

"But I got what I wanted for awhile."

"At what cost? You hurt Naruto when he didn't deserve that. Secondly, you're pregnant with Sasuke's child and he thinks you're a backstabbing slut like Naruto said."

"But-"

"If Sasuke doesn't marry you, Sakura, you will have hurt several people for nothing," Ino cut her off. "And what will you do when he takes that child of yours with him?"

The pinkette was about to open her mouth but snapped it shut. Ino was right. If Sasuke didn't marry her, not only would he take the baby because it would be an Uchiha, but she would end up alone with her reputation as nothing but a scheming, cheating whore.

"Can we go for a walk?" Sakura asked.

Ino raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm under your supervision for the time being and I need to clear my head. Can we go or not?"

"Fine." Ino closed up the shop and the two left.

* * *

Team Kurenai checked out of their hotel, finally giving up on the search for Hinata, mostly because of Kiba's bitching and whining.

"I am so glad to getting the hell out of here!" Kiba exclaimed.

The genjutsu master only sighed. She just didn't feel right leaving the Hyuuga heiress behind, but she had no other choice. The team had no more time to spend looking for her.

'I only hope you're OK,' the red eyed woman prayed.

"She's fine." Shino spoke as if reading the woman's mind.

"How do you know that?"

"She's coming this way with Naruto and Neji," Kiba answered confused.

Before Kurenai could say anything else, she saw Hinata, Naruto, and Neji approach them.

"I don't know whether to be happy that you're here in one piece or upset that you left to begin with, Hinata." Kurenai said when the trio stopped in front of them.

"We all have plenty of explaining to do, so I think it would be better if we figured this all out on the way home," the blonde commented.

"_**Are you that eager to have Itachi fuck you like an animal, Naru-chan (6)?" **_Kyuubi chuckled.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Naruto." Kiba replied immediately.

"Fine," came the answer from the genjutsu master and the seven made their way to Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke sat, waiting for an audience with the Hokage and with every minute that ticked by he thought about the decision he had made. Not everyone would like it, but he could care less. Long gone was the Sasuke who could empathize with others and felt that he needed the backing of others to go through with a plan. That part of him had died the moment he walked into the hands of the dead snake sannin.

"You can go in now." Shizune said dragging the sharingan user out of his reverie.

Looking out over Konoha from the window, Tsunade simply waited for Sasuke to begin. She had told her aide to make him wait to see if the man was absolutely sure about his decision. Satisfied with the result, the slug sannin gave the younger Uchiha the audience he was looking for.

"I've made my choice," came the man's voice.

"And what is it?" Godaime answered still not looking at the man.

"I am going to…"

* * *

**Explanation Time**

1) Twisted…

2) I am not a fan of Sasuke and Sakura. I'm even less of a fan of fluff between them, but inspiration strikes in the most disgusting of ways.

3) I figure Hinata has already seen Naruto's regular sexy no jutsu and would spot him immediately.

4) Mulan says your duty is to your heart in Mulan 2 I think. Don't take my word for it. Watch it.

5) My interpretation because what's the use of chasing after something you can't have?

6) I can't get 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails out of my head. It's not a bad song though.


	20. Welcome Home

A/N: Adultfanfiction is a wonderful thing my friends. The only problem is that some of the best stories don't get updated what seems like forever. I'm such a hypocrite XD. Anyway, here's to this chapter doing you some good and holding you over until I figure out what the hell is going to happen next ;)

Chapter 20: Welcome Home (1)

Ino and Sakura were walking through the village simply enjoying the weather when the pinkette spoke.

"Do you think I should try to talk to Sasuke again?" the woman asked.

"How well did that work last time?" Ino answered.

"I know what happened last time, but he has to know that I really didn't cheat on him. I just wanted his attention. That's all I've every wanted."

"Well, maybe it's time to stop thinking about what you want and think about what you need."

"I know I should think about that, but at the same time I can't just let him take this baby away. It's mine just as much as it is his."

"Knock yourself out, Sakura."

"You don't have to be so dismissive of me, do you?" the pinkette whined.

Ino looked at the woman with pity and annoyance.

"Perseverance is admirable in people like Naruto, but in a person like you, it's annoying. You never give up because you still don't have what you want, not because you genuinely want to help someone again like Naruto," the blonde answered.

"I'm beginning to think that you have a crush on Naruto. You keep chastising me about what I've done to him. Don't you think I'm sorry for that?"

"You say you're sorry for what happened between you and Naruto, but you continued to sleep with Sasuke afterward. That doesn't sound like remorse to me. On top of that, did you actually apologize to him? No, you didn't because you were so focused on having Sasuke. You were so damn excited that you had what you wanted, but look where you are now. You're on the verge on having your world shattered because yet again, you were worried about you and what you wanted. If you want to see Sasuke though, let's go so you can have your feelings hurt yet again and you can rattle off some bullshit apology to Naruto."

Ino moved in the direction of the Hokage mansion.

"The Uchiha Compound is in the opposite direction," Sakura commented.

"I'm well aware, but I overheard that they were ordered to reside in the guest quarters of the Hokage mansion, so let's go. Let me show you why most of the Rookie Nine believe that you are the most naïve of us all." Ino said, still moving toward the Hokage mansion. (2)

With a huff, the pinkette followed after the mind jutsu user.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In two hours of traveling not one word had been spoken between Team Kurenai, Naruto, and Neji. It annoyed the Uzumaki to no end.

"What about those explanations we owe each other?" he finally suggested.

"Like why did Hinata run off?" Kiba answered.

"I'd think that would be a great start," Kurenai said looking at the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata remained silent and glared at Naruto.

"Earth to Hinata," the dog nin called. "You do owe us an answer. After all we searched that little town high and low for you."

"I was upset with Kurenai-sensei," the dark haired girl confessed. "We had an argument over things that are going on in my life. Afterward, I decided I didn't want to be around you guys for a while. End of story."

"How did you manage to evade the detection from my kikai as well as Kiba's and Akamaru's senses?" Shino asked.

"I can control my chakra so it's as if it's nonexistent. I wore a profuse amount of perfume so that my natural smell was virtually nonexistent as well," Hinata replied. "Since I've shared, why don't we hear how Neji ended up learning the sexy no jutsu?"

"What?!" The Inuzuka practically yelled.

"I asked Naruto to teach me the sexy no jutsu so that we could disguise ourselves while went searching for Hinata since she obviously was not with your team." Neji answered.

"I created clones of us to leave town so that no one would suspect what exactly we were doing. For the most part, teaching Neji the jutsu was actually helpful because we found what we were looking for," Naruto spoke upas they continued through the trees.

"So do you think that anyone could learn it?" Kiba asked now.

"I suppose that we can find out once we get back to the village if you're that interested," Naruto chuckled.

The conversation continued in this vain as the group kept moving toward Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade looked at Sasuke incredulously.

"So let me get this straight. Instead of taking Sakura or a Hyuuga, you would rather me castrate you, but have your sperm saved?"

"Yes," the Uchiha answered simply.

The Hokage could not help but chuckle at the man standing before her.

"You are aware that not even the council can stop this from happening if it's really what you want?"

"I'm not looking for anyone to save me and you already know my reasons for doing this. I really wouldn't have bothered stating them if this was just a 'superficial get one over on someone' scheme."

"If that is the case, there is a consent scroll I need you to sign," Godaime tossed the scroll to the sharingan user. "Read it, sign it, and in two days or when Hinata returns, we'll begin the process of preserving your sperm. The private castration will take place the next day."

"Why are we waiting until Hinata returns?" Sasuke asked.

"She has no knowledge of the changes that have been made to the marriage agreement. That being the case, both your clans will need to decide what happens to your 'swimmers'. She'll probably refuse them with at least a majority backing of her clan."

"All the better that she does," muttered the Uchiha as he began to leave.

"So Sakura can have them?" Tsunade asked innocently.

The young raven stood unmoving after the words hit him.

"I know that you _think_ what you're doing is for the best, but it still seems like a cop out. What happened to rebuilding you clan? I'm sure Naruto and Itachi will have a few children but will that be enough? Are you going to be okay with Sakura being the mother of your children when you _clearly_ don't trust her? Or do you truly not care who mothers your children as long as there are Uchiha? When you're reading the scroll, make sure you're answering all the questions I just asked. If you're still sure this is the course of action you want to take, your brother, Hiashi, and I will make sure the rest is taken care of."

Without another word, Sasuke excused himself from the Hokage's office

0-0-0-0-0

Itachi finished looking through the catalog of flower arrangements and invitation designs with a sigh. Suddenly, he sensed two people at the door.

"The door is unlocked," he called to the duo.

Pink and blonde hair appeared and the sharingan user smirked.

"Are Sasuke or Naruto here?" Sakura asked, keeping her head down.

"Naruto is on a mission, unfortunately. As for Sasuke, I'm afraid you've missed him. He is making his decision in regards to marriage," Itachi answered smoothly.

"You mean between me, Hinata, or castration?"

"Correct, and with the way he was talking earlier, he may choose castration. I could be mistaken though. We both know my otouto has a way of surprising everyone."

Ino could only watch the exchange, internally thanking her lucky stars that she had given up on the younger Uchiha some time ago. Sakura on the other hand, was just trying to not let the news crush her, but it was far from easy.

"Thank you for the information," the medic nin whispered.

"My pleasure," Itachi replied.

Both women bowed and left the Uchiha alone again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What am I going to do?" Sakura cried barely making it out of the building.

"I'm not too sure, but let's get back to the flower shop. There really any use in crying about this," Ino answered.

"Is that your way of saying 'I told you so'?"

"Most of the time I would be happy to rub it in your face that you were wrong. Not this time. You're obviously upset and I can't say I blame you. So now let's just go back to flower shop and think about something else."

The pinkette froze.

"Think about something else!" she wailed. "This is my future we're talking about!"

Ino turned around, silently observing her friend.

"Damn it! Say something, Ino!" Sakura complained.

"Do you remember that the last time you acted like this, you came up with that stupid idea to make Sasuke jealous? Are you not going to be satisfied until you lose everything, Sakura?

The pinkette was silent now.

"I guess I have my answer now, so let's go," the blonde started walking.

The medic nin dragged behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Seeing that the sun was setting, Naruto called for the group to stop.

"We've made quite a bit of progress. If we continue like this, we'll be in Konoha in no time at all," the blonde said. "So let's step up camp. We'll need as much as rest a possible."

The group nodded in agreement and began setting up their camp. When everything was taken care of, the party moved to rest. Hinata lay in her sleeping bag uncomfortably. For an hour she tried unsuccessfully to let sleep claim her. Utterly frustrated, she finally left the tent she shared with Kurenai to clear head.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Naruto asked softly.

"Looks like it," the dark haired girl answered.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do you know I lied to you when I told you that I heard Itachi say he couldn't wait until the wedding?" Hinata asked earnestly.

"I figured it out, but it kinda hurt that you lied to me," Naruto replied.

"Did my lie help you get over whatever fear you had at the time?"

The ramen lover looked away smiling happily and sadly for a time.

"It did and you want me to lie to you now, don't you?" Naruto answered finally.

"Could you please?" Hinata pleaded.

"You and Sasuke are going to be happily married and have the cutest Uchiha/Hyuuga babies ever," the blonde said as sincerely as possible.

"Is that the best you got?" The Hyuuga heiress laughed.

"I really can't give you much else, especially since I know something you don't."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the comment. Naruto only shrugged.

"Goodnight then, Naruto-kun," the brunette said eying the blonde suspiciously as she went back to bed.

After few minutes Neji emerged for the bushes.

"Did your walk help?" Naruto asked.

"I heard the last part of your conversation with Hinata," the brunet replied.

"What are your thoughts then?"

"I want to tell her badly. It makes me itch, actually."

The blonde chuckled.

"Lie to me as well, Naruto, or at the very least say something that's going to stop me from sharing our little secret," the Hyuuga prodigy said sitting across the Jinchuuriki

"How about Baa-chan will kick your ass if she finds out you said one word. You'll last at least five minutes against her, but I'm not sure it's worth the injury," the ramen lover said with a smirk.

It was Neji's turn to chuckle now.

"Then for nothing other than the fact that I don't want to go against our Hokage, I will remain silent. Is there something you want to say now?"

"Not really, but you should get some rest."

"I know that you have the stamina of a demon on your side, but don't you need rest too?" the brunet asked standing now.

"I'll sleep but right now I can't. It's hard to sleep when you keep dreaming of your lover and it has certain side effects on the body," the Kitsune answered.

"Hopefully, you'll clear you mind enough to sleep. Goodnight, Naruto," the brunet chuckled again before disappearing inside the tent.

"Goodnight, Neji," the ramen lover replied softly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke had walked around the village aimlessly every since he had left the Hokage's office. He couldn't seem to shake off what Godaime had said to him.

"_What happened to rebuilding you clan? I'm sure Naruto and Itachi will have a few children but will that be enough? Are you going to be ok with Sakura being the mother of your children when you clearly don't trust her? Or do you truly not care who mothers your children as long as there are Uchiha?"_

'I shouldn't be fucking worried about what she has to say. It's my body and I'll do as I wish with it,' the man thought.

"Sasuke," a voice called breaking the Uchiha's reverie.

Turning around, Sasuke found that the voice belonged to that of his brother that seemed to appear from thin air.

"Is there something you need from me," he asked impatiently.

"Not exactly, but I suppose you should know your former banshee was looking for you," the older raven responded.

"What did she want?"

"Beyond wanting to know what you've decided, I don't know. You haven't made up you're mind though so I guess it doesn't matter so much."

"What do you mean? I gave the Hokage my decision," Sasuke replied.

"Someone who has made up their mind doesn't go wondering aimlessly for hours, otouto," Itachi said.

"Maybe there is something else on my mind, _aniki_."

"You're a terrible liar, but that isn't important. Continue to wonder if you wish. Only make me aware of the conclusion you come to. Regardless of what it is, I will have to speak with Hiashi-san."

As quickly as the older Uchiha appeared, he was gone. Sasuke grunted curses at Tsunade and Itachi as he continued to around the village with no true destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The early the next morning Team Kurenai, Naruto, and Neji set out for Konoha. The Uzumaki and the Hyuuga prodigy were more than thrilled to be moving again and it showed in the pace they set.

"Oi!" Kiba called. "Why are you guys in such a rush?"

"We have our reasons," Neji answered cryptically.

"That explains a lot," the dog nin rolled his eyes.

"That's all that we can really say for now so don't complain and keep up," Naruto replied.

With that the conversation came to an end and every focused their energy on making it to the village at the pace Neji and Naruto set. Hours passed and the group made it to their destination safely. It was then that Naruto spoke.

"Kurenai-sensei, Hinata is going to be coming with us to the Hokage tower so do you mind if she submits you're team's mission report?"

"That's fine with me. If there are any problems just find me and I'll take care of it," the red-eyed women answered.

Naruto nodded and the group went their separate ways (3).

0-0-0-0-0

"I just got word from one of the gates that Naruto and Neji have returned with Hinata," Shizune said walking into the Hokage's office.

"Have you sent out the messengers for Sakura and Sasuke then?" the blonde woman asked not looking up from her paperwork.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the aide answered.

"I'll be waiting for the five of them to arrive then."

0-0-0-0-0

After handing in the mission reports, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji went to the Hokage's office. As soon as they got to the door, the trio was immediately led in. Already in the room with the Slug Sannin was Sakura looking terribly uncomfortable.

"It's good to see the three of you back safely," Tsunade greeted the three. "We'll start as soon as Sasuke gets here."

No sooner had the words left the busty woman's lips did the youngest Uchiha walk into the room. The Godaime greeted the raven and then cleared her throat.

"You're all here because the marriage agreement is pretty much in shambles," the blonde woman began.

"What do you mean the agreement is in shambles?" Hinata asked confused.

"I'll let Sakura explain," Tsunade replied while looking at the pinkette.

With all eyes now focused on her, Sakura began to fidget making her discomfort all the more obvious.

"We're waiting," the Hokage urged her former apprentice.

"I'm pregnant with Sasuke's child. I know it's his because while many people think I cheated, much like I did with Naruto, I actually didn't cheat on him. It was a ploy I set up as a means to get Sasuke to focus on me. It didn't go as planned," the pink haired girl murmured.

Hinata looked at Sakura amused and shocked at the same time, Sasuke began to tremble in anger and Naruto and Neji remained silent, faces devoid of emotion.

"Sasuke, because you now know that piece of information, you can excuse yourself so that you can continue to think on the options that lie in front of you and make your ultimate decision. Sakura, you can excuse yourself as well. Please be sure that you continue to remain in Ino's company," Tsunade dismissed the former lovers.

With the dismissal, Sasuke practically stormed out of the office. Wanting to further explain herself to Sasuke, Sakura ran after the raven desperately. Hinata looked back the Hokage confused again.

"In light of Sakura's pregnancy, the Uchiha and Hyuuga have made changes to the marriage agreement. The three of you were away from the village when the changes were made but let me fill you in," Tsunade took a breath and began again. "Naruto and Itachi will still be married but Sasuke and you will not be. Instead, Sasuke has been given the choice to marry Sakura, marry a female cadet branch member of your clan in your stead, or be castrated. If he should be castrated, it has been suggested that his sperm be saved so that the Uchiha and/or Hyuuga can decide how to it should be put to use."

"I feel like laughing, crying, and dancing at the same time," the Hyuuga heiress said still astonished. "But who will I be marrying then and why is Neji involved?"

"Your father did not share who he had in mind to take Sasuke's place. What I do know is that your marriage is no longer a matter I personally have my hands in," Shodaime's granddaughter responded. "As for Neji's involvement, he was the one who discovered that Sakura was pregnant in the first place."

"Is that all that you have to tell us then?" Naruto spoke up now.

"Actually, there is one more thing I should tell you, gaki" the blonde woman replied.

Letting the nickname slide, the ramen lover asked the Sannin to proceed.

"Itachi and Sasuke have been staying in the Hokage guest quarters while Sasuke has been making his decision. You, Naruto, will be as well. If anything else should change with the marriage treaty, I'm praying to Kami it doesn't, you three be the first to know as long as you're in the village. You're dismissed."

The trio left the office and went to their homes thinking on what the changes meant and didn't mean for them. (4)

**Explanations **

1) The title of the chapter comes from a great Coheed and Cambria song

2) Ino has grown on me as of late, but more importantly I couldn't see anyone else in the Rookie Nine going along with Sakura.

3) My favorite Journey song (5)

4) If you felt like that was anti-climatic, I'll be making it up to you in the next chapter with an Ita/Naru lemon.

5) Lot of musical references lately.


	21. AN: Starting Over

Dear Readers,

I'm starting over. I'm starting over because I don't want to give up on this story, but it needs some work. The truth is that I look at I Can Fix That like it's my baby and all I really want is the best for it. As it is now, it's not the best and that's my fault. I should have taken more time to think about what I really wanted to do in writing ICFT and I should have done more to make sure that the story flowed and didn't leave you asking so many questions. Those kind of development issues are what are stopping my story from being great instead of just okay.

Even though I'm starting over I want you to know that there are some things that are going to stay the same. The pairing and certain details are definitely going to stay, but I'm going to beef them up some so that there aren't so many holes in the story. With a clearer focus and better ideas, I would hope that the story is better and that you enjoy it more.

I probably won't start on everything for a little bit because I have college to worry about but I will start everything back up again as soon as I can. I'm sorry for being flaky and slow on updating, but I'm hoping to change that too.

Sincerely,

ItachiUchiha17/weaselchan


End file.
